Kind Ice: When Complications Multiply…
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: A new start... Couples, kidnappings kaboom! Maybe not the new start everyone was hoping for... especially when you have to ask your enemies for help. [Ch4 Graphic Lemon][Read and Review][Try not get confused]
1. Chapter 1

_Konnichiwa. Finally finished this one-shot. Started – 08:00 Finished – 20:30  
__Dedicated – Rose, she loves the pairing that much!_

**

* * *

Kind Ice…**

**_Ice. Such an extreme word. Cold. Unforgiving. Until he felt my pain._**

_What was the word those earthlings used to describe people who you felt attraction to? Handsome? Gorgeous? Hot? Sexy? Did the man of my affections have sex appeal? His mask, full of untamed mystery… Alluring. Bewitching almost. Enough to make any female heart and mind wonder in admiration. If only… If only I had the chance to –_

The warning claxon blared out relentlessly, rudely interrupting her chain of thought. Sighing, she answered to her call of duty by leaving her thoughts behind and zooming towards the Rec. Room. Noticing her comrades sans the Changeling was already there, she asked sweetly, "Who, may I ask, is disturbing our city this afternoon?"

Her _masked _leader turned around with a sceptical look upon his face. He furrowed his brow in thought. "We can't really be sure. Reports are coming that attacks are coming in from five different points of Central section, closing in fast around the Monument of Remembrance.

"—I'm getting a reading from one of the points. A major technically manufacturing plant is being ransacked. Large some of sonic and static radiation is coming from the source." The hybrid commented.

"With that amount of radiation, it would make a force field blocking all access from the city… Including us if we don't hurry." The semi-demon concluded. They all nodded. The doors whooshed open to reveal an alarmed olive-based figure.

"What's all the commotion about?" They other Titans all looked deadpanned. Taking on leader mode, the Boy Wonder ordered,

"Raven will fill you in on the way. You are to take the south-west target. Cyborg the south-east target, Raven, west, Starfire east, I'll take north. Titans Go!"

With their missions in mind and modes of transportation set, they started a full frontal assault on their enemies.

Once each titan had reached their assigned targets, they all were met with the same multiple assassins… _Slade-bots… _None doubt, the mind behind the matter was the master-mind Slade himself, but making the Titans fight in a circular mode… seemed a bit _amateurish_? Nevertheless, the Titans fought persistently under Robin's orders.

Soon each titan was hunting down half a dozen _Slade-bots _towards a specified target, the Town Hall. With each others targets in sight, they fired semi-simultaneously and blew the robots to smithereens.

"Good job team! Cyborg report, did you manage to disable the force field?" Sweat-dropped from the back of his head and Cyborg scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, I guess they led me away from that area." Raven rolled her eyes as Robin slapped his forehead and groaned. Beast boy however smirked at the fact that Cyborg had made a mistake. Starfire, on the other hand, looked past her team mates to a pale azure glow resonating in the distance.

"Friends, I believe that our mission is not over yet," she quivered and pointed her forefinger to the glow. Everyone followed her finger and gazed helplessly at what was about to happen.

"Ah hell no!" Cyborg screamed as he dragged the others to the floor and yelled, "Brace yourselves!" A sonic and static boom blasted through the buildings and atmosphere.

--

Opening his eyes, Robin scanned his surroundings and to make sure that his team was alright. He gasped softly as he realised that his team was fending off the _Slade-bots _from reaching him. Raven was the first one to notice his consciousness and added a sarcastic remark.

"Well Mr. Sunshine, now that you're up, do you think that you could help us!" Robin shook his head to wake himself up and gazed around before being confronted by a _Slade-bot_ with a knife. Dodging each slash he called out, "Where the hell is Starfire!"

"We didn't see her when we woke up; I think she was the first one to recover!" Beast boy responded, while trying not to get stabbed. Robin kicked the _Slade-bot _and ran past the Town Hall stairs after noticing a flicker of red and purple. Following his lead, he brought out his grapple and hooked it on one of the statue on the roof. Hauling himself up, he landed on the roof with a soft thud, taking note that Slade was running towards him. Swiftly, he dodged out of the way of one punch, but not the other and was sent back over the edge. Starfire called out to him but went after Slade to finish what she had started.

Jumping of rooftops, Slade smirked beneath his mask as his plan was working perfectly, even though the alien had become quite persistent… What _had _his nephew been doing in his devilish affairs? He glanced over his shoulder to see no sign of the alien. Puzzled, Slade slowed down right into a hot star bolt. He was blasted back into Robin, who whacked him with his bo-staff onto the roof. Noticing their advance, Slade back-flipped into a flag-pole, swung round and kicked Starfire into Robin, making them topple to the far side of the roof. Using this to his advantage, he threw several glowing spheres towards them and ran off. Robin and Starfire noticing their predicament, they pushed each other out of harms way and continued to pursue Slade.

Robin took lead as he threw a dozen bird-a-rangs towards Slade; each one ricocheted off his armour. He turned around and smirked. "Nice try, Robin. But you know better than to sneak up behind a man and try to take him down. You know that's the _cowards' _way out."

"Shut up!" Robin yelled as he charged towards Slade, having about enough of his insults. Whirling his bo-staff in his hands, he combated Slade with a down-ward slash. It was ineffective as Slade had produced his own staff, blocking the attack. Starfire remained immobile as the battle took place, not realising that she was being stalked.

The two _masked _enemies raged relentlessly in battle, but it seemed that Slade had the upper hand. Stunning Robin with a flash bomb, Slade whacked him towards the flag pole, knocking him unconscious. Starfire, aware of the situation, flew from an angle at Slade to try and throw him off balance. Though it looked like he wasn't looking; he was. A split second before she could reach him with a blinding punch; Slade took hold of her hand, swung her around him, pulled her hand behind her hack and held her close to his body. Pressing his _masked _face to her ear he hissed, "A wonderful effort my dear. You certainly have developed in more ways than one…," she cringed at his tightening grip, "I, personally, like to _admire_ my enemies for all their talents at different angles… _You _are one of those who, might I say, have extra attributes that make you… _worth while_." Starfire's eyes flared with rage as she took hold of him and spun him around, aiming a star bolt at his stomach.

"I am no ones fool!" she growled as she pelted him with neon energy. Slade gracefully dodged all and ripped his staff against her bare stomach, making tanned skin tear open and crimson liquid to pour out.

"Not even your friends? Not even _your _Robin?" he sneered. He knew he had touched a soft spot. "You may think that he's kind, considerate at all times towards you, but not today. Today it ends. Today you will find a new ice to your fire. I can see it now. Your soul shall be shattered. Your heart will be broken. You will leave without a whisper. You will find new hope down a different path. Your known fire with blend with an unknown ice. I know all of this…"

Sinking at every word, Starfire froze in her place on the ground at every word. Letting her wounds bleed and willing tears not to come. Slade placed his gloved hands upon her slender shoulders, drawing her near, adding to her fear. "…Due to the fact, that when Robin wakes up… your going to let me go free." He whispered, hypnotically.

Too mesmerised by his prophecy of what was left of the day, Starfire didn't hear what was being said. She was involuntarily playing into Slade's hands.

Groaning, the Boy Blunder reared his head up to the scene to see Slade with Starfire in his grasp. He overlooked the wound and ordered her to fight back. Slade was right behind her, and she wasn't doing a thing to stop it.

"That would be my cue," he murmured in her ear as he casually walked away to the side of the roof. "Maybe another day Robin, and… Try not to be too hard on her, she served my plan well." With a mock nod of respect, Slade jumped down off the roof and vanished before Robin could start any attacks. Robin snarled in anger and turned a menacing gaze towards Starfire, who still had not shaken out of her trance. Robin grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard to wake her up.

"Starfire!" he hissed. She gently blinked and shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something, but Robin jumped in. "What the hell happened back there! Slade was right behind you and you just let him go! How could you! You disobeyed orders, let the villain go and then have the ignorance to remain motionless! What the fuck is wrong with you. Oh yeah, then Slade says you played a part in his plan and not to be to bloody hard on you! Well, guess bloody what! Either you explain what he said to you, or you can take this piece of advice!" She remained silent, trying not to whimper at the force of his voice. Opening her mouth to apologise, she found out that she was too late. "No answer huh?" He slid his hands harshly to her biceps and gripped them hard. Robin was striking fear into her soul… Not a good sign. "Until you are ready to say or do something useful to me, I don't want you in my sight. You, out of all of the Titans know how much capturing Slade means to me." He released her arm violently and marched towards the other Titans. Before he jumped down, he whispered the worst thing he could say to crush her more…

"… _You insignificant troq…"_

A detonation of hurt sprang from inside of her. Her legs crumbled underneath her weight as she let her body fall unto the cracked roof. Her soul had been shattered…

--

The Boy Blunder marched back t his awaiting team mates.

"So… how did it go?" Beast boy asked, already knowing the answer. Robin growled in reason and turned towards Raven.

"I need to talk to you." Raven simply nodded as Robin clambered onto R-Cycle and drove impatiently off towards Titans Tower. Raven teleported in order to sort out their leader while Cyborg and Beast boy waited for Starfire to come. After waiting a while, an unenthusiastic glow of green floated wearily towards them. Their mouths dropped in sympathy.

"Ah Star, you look like you went through hell." Cyborg sympathised while pulling her into a hug while Beast boy turned into a kitten, jumped on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

"Thank you, but I feel like I went through all eleven sanctums of hell and all layers of the underworld." She sighed. Cyborg shook his head and helped her into the T-Car while Beast boy transformed back into human form and made himself comfortable in the back seat. Cyborg decided to take the scenic route home since the force field was no more.

--

After more than twenty-minutes of full ranting, Robin had calmed down into a harsh breathing pattern, while repeatedly punching his fist into his palm. Muttering curses underneath his breath, he paced up and down the hallway in the middle of the sleeping area.

Raven had been studying his actions all the time. She had come to the conclusion that Starfire was the focal point of his rage, her and Slade. She had also figured out that she would have to get slightly emotional to sort this mess out; she wasn't willing to so she tried the simplest suggestion ever, "Maybe she's trying to find a way to apologise."

"If she was Raven, she would be here NOW!"

"But didn't you tell her to get out of her sight? From reading your memory of the event, it seems as if Slade had a hold on her."

"So you're saying that she's in league with Slade?"

"No," she deadpanned, sighing slightly. "I'm saying that Slade may have said something that hurt her deeply. I'm saying that maybe we all played a part in his plan."

"But why didn't she respond after I woke up? She had every chance to hit Slade and hit him hard!"

"Maybe she was confused Robin! Maybe she couldn't contemplate all that was going on at that moment in time!" Raven felt her heart racing as she put herself in Starfire's shoes. This was not a good sign.

"Well, maybe she should be a little sharper and more on the ball! I can't believe she let Slade get away. I guess, I'm just upset that we didn't catch him… again." Robin inched closer to the wall. Raven moved over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"There will be other chances Robin. At the moment, I think Starfire's trying to apologise, but she's too upset to." Robin grasped her hand tight.

"I wonder about her sometimes. I guess it's the bond that we share that keeps me sane." A shadow of a smile flickered onto her features. She softly gasped as Robin's lips touched her cheek. Her eyes followed Robin's _masked _ones as he pulled away. Staring into each others eyes, a lustful force pulled them together, lips locking and arms circling. Both heard what sounded like a soft hic-cup in the distance, soon followed by soft footsteps.

In the Rec. Room, Cyborg and Beast boy were blissfully unaware of the emotions that were building the tower. Soon a flash of burgundy zoomed past and doors slammed were they alert. "I wonder what's going on with the happy trio."

--

Sprint. It was the fastest, inexpensive way of getting away from him. Her powers had been diminished temporarily. With no joy, boundless confidence or righteous fury in her heart or soul she was… empty. Her flame had been dwindled down to a mere flicker, which was over-shadowed by hurt and betrayal. She was shattered soul…

She had a broken heart…

She left it all silently…

Just like Slade had prophesised… But what was next for her. She recalled the only meaningful memory she had left to go on. Her memory of Slade…

"_You may think that he's kind, considerate at all times towards you, but not today. Today it ends. Today you will find a new ice to your fire. I can see it now. Your soul shall be shattered. Your heart will be broken. You will leave without a whisper. You will find new hope down a different path. Your known fire with blend with an unknown ice. I know all of this…" _

New hope… What could possibly be hopeful in her predicament now? She fleeing, weeping and bleeding. She had become a shell of her fragile persona. What could she possibly look forward to. Sprinting down a narrow alley, avoiding every shadow but her own, she hit her head against the dead end brick wall. Before she closed her eyes, she saw an alluring figure come closer into her personal space…

--

Shivering slightly with the new coverings, Starfire moaned as she tried to move from her confinement. Noticing that there was a weight next to her, she fluttered open her eyes and gazed into the _masked _eyes of her admirer. He reached out and stroked her auburn hair, taking note that she didn't flinch.

"Cutie, are you awake?" She nodded slowly, unsure what he was going to do next. "Do you even recognise me?"

"… Red X…" she whispered as if she had known him all her life. He grinned beneath his mask. He studied her features, they were full of hurt, betrayal. Most of all, lost hope.

"Not all evil is bad Starfire… Not all forms of good are truly what they seem… You need to look deep within your heart and into the soul of the other person to find your path." Starfire listened attentively, taking in every detail, gazing into his _masked _eyes. Her heart almost skipped a beat as she moved closer to him, in an attempt to escape his covers. She walked into the centre of the candlelit room. On her way, she realised that she had a fixed bandage around her abdomen, sealing off the wound. Fingering around the cut, she smiled. Some one had cared for her when no one else would, not even herself. On her back, she could feel Red X's _masked _eyes bore into her, not once lightening up. With a flick of her hand, she called for him to come towards her. Showing off, Red X teleported in front of her, cupping her chin in his gloved palm. They locked eyes for what seemed like hours until she broke the silence.

"I thank you for what you have done for me but, I need to ask you… why?" Red X clicked his tone and answered in his icy tone,

"Because, even though we are on different sides of the law, I don't like to see you hurt. In a weird way, I feel as if I should protect you… I care about you…" He looked deeply into her eyes.

"As much as I am grateful. The burning pain is still there." She rested her palm on her wound. X sighed as he pulled off his gloves, removed her hand and rested his upon her wound. His bare hands to her sealed wound –

_His ice to her fire…_

Starfire silently gasped as X intoxicated her with a tingling feeling she thought she would never feel again. Leering into his _masked_ eyes, she slowly reached up her hands, gripped the mask and gradually pulled it away, revealing a handsome, charming face, with alluring chocolate eyes. She gazed endlessly into his soul until she found something she could cling onto…

Encircling her slender waist with his muscular arm, Red X stroked her cheek before softly drawing her face to his. Within moments, their lips met sweetly. Hope burst throughout her soul. Her fire had been set ablaze with the unknown ice. All fear had vaporised. So had betrayal and hurt. All the emotions that had recently arisen inside of her exploded into their kiss. In her own little world she could see her and her romancer together in the future, but it would mean a sacrifice… She would have to cross a line… Her lips grew slightly hesitant and quivered. X pulled away to study her. A red tint had crept across her cheeks, but she looked gorgeous all the same.

"All to your taste, Starfire," he ushered her name in a low voice. She closed her eyes and relished in the moment that they had just shared. She licked her lips and put on her look of deep thought.

"I have no desire to be called a name that associates with _his _team."

"A rather bold choice, but I couldn't possibly call you Cutie all the time? Could I?" She giggled at his comment and placed her right arm around his neck and pulled herself closer to his torso, placing her lips to his ear.

"You may call me, Kori. A shortened version of my birth name as I am not quite sure you will be able to comprehend Tamaranian just yet." X chuckled as he kissed her exposed neck while removing her neck armour.

"Well, if you do not wish to associate with _them _anymore. Where will you go?"

"Wherever you may go… I will either be following or waiting for you…" He smiled as the tip of his tongue nicked her nape.

"I like that," he breathed, "I know I care about you… what about vice versa?" Kori pulled away from his ear and stared into his exposed eyes. In time, she pressed her lips against his, making his grip on her tighter.

"I guess I want to express myself to you."

"In what way?" he asked seductively in a hoarse voice.

"… By all means possible… my elusive lover… _All means possible…_" her voice sounded, drawing him in to her alluring flavour. Their lips pressed against each other again, more quickly than the previous ones. Red X looked at her in his arms. His lips quivered with lustful thoughts, queuing up, begging to be put into action.

"Over our previous meetings and this one… Have I earned your trust?" Kori nodded affirmatively. "Fabulous… My name is Xavier…"

"_Sexy _name…" Kori purred, placing two palms on his pecks. Xavier's eyes bulged slightly, before lighting up at a sudden thought.

"Where did you learn talk like that…?" she blinked her eyes and tapped a slender finger on his rising chest. Smirking he whispered, "Oh really?" She nodded humbling. His smirk grew… "Well… let's _get violent…_"

In a flash, Kori had been pushed back against the stone wall and had Xavier assaulting her cheery lips. Kissing, licking even biting softly. His left hand held her while his stayed just above her hair. She lassoed her left arm around his abdomen while her right hand tugged and stroked his gelled, jet black hair. Wanting more, Xavier lifted up her legs and she complied by crossing them around his waist, pulling their private areas closer. Kori landed with a thud as her back hit the wall hard. She moaned into his mouth as he chuckled. She frowned, but it soon faded as she developed a plan in mind. Sighing heavily, she pulled away and pulled her legs back to push Xavier down and land on top of him in one swift motion. She was successful.

Xavier's back smacked the floor. He laughed heartedly as she straddled him with her legs on each side. Leaning over his body, her luscious hair making a curtain, she fingered his facial features, not missing a thing. His perfectly messed up deep dark hair, his dark chocolate eyes, just-right nose, semi-high cheekbones, little dashes of facial hair and those very, _very _kissable lips. She leaned forward, circling her arms around his neck and compressed her lips against his. Xavier returned the favour by grabbing her body to his, his tongue begging an entrance. Gasping in bliss, Kori gave him the advantage and he took it by rolling her over so that she was underneath him. He propped himself on his elbows so that he didn't squash her. He could feel his man-hood rise with every kiss and caress. He slowly pulled his lips away and breathed steadily in and out as Kori lips lingered on his strong neck, cheeks pressing against each other.

"I want to take you to the next level… I just want to know that you're ready."

"You have brought me this far from what I was like when I never knew you… Why stop now?" she breathed against his neck. She bit her lip as she felt her heart skip more beats than what was healthy, even if she was an alien. Xavier smiled at her as he lifted her up so that they were both standing. He led her over towards his bed and laid her across the dark velvet covers. Brushing his hands through her auburn hair. He pressed himself close to her body, lining it up with his. His man-hood erecting through his trousers and pushing through her purple mini-skirt.

Kori gasped as Xavier pulled down her shirt slightly, exposing the place of her pulsating heart. Xavier licked his target and started to bite into her flesh tenderly, making his mark on her, hopefully it would leave a birth-mark-like scar. Kori threw her head back in pleasure, while kicking off her boots, which proved difficult. Xavier felt her writhe beneath him. He looked at her once his handy-work was complete. He kissed her hungrily to take her mind off her boots, which worked to his advantage. Their passion bubbled and exploded between them, almost too much to contain. Breaking apart rapidly, Xavier stroked her entire figure, from top to tip. He noticed that her clothes were linked with his enemies.

"If you do not wish to associate with _them_ maybe we should loose the uniform…" he smirked simply.

"I swear, you get more devilish by the moment Xavier…"

"Like ice to fire, my dear Kori. My ice can soothe you fire." He replied before hauling her further in between the sheets…

--

--

Xavier's eyes flew open as he surveyed his surroundings. Realising that Kori was not next to him, he looked towards the window, where a wave of auburn and deep blue was swaying. Hastily putting his boxers on, he walked over towards his lover and hugged her from behind. Kori melted into his arms and sighed dreamily, fingering the red 'x' over her heart.

"You were great last night, Kori. Where did you learn all those tricks?" she giggled softly.

"On Tamaran, if there is no excitment in _all _areas of a relationship, there's no point in starting."

"Hmmm… I like that, but… don't you wish to avenge your heart?" Kori sighed deeply, but then smiled brightly at him.

"Raven has already captivated Robin's heart. But they are too alike. It will not last. But, if she ever comes after your heart… I will not hold back."

"And if that's Kid does come around and hassle you. Well… can't say he'll be alright afterwards." They laughed and relished in each others company. Kori turned around and gazed longingly into his rich brown irises.

"What does the future hold for us Xavier? I do not wish to be hurt again." Xavier gathered her frame in his arms, kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent.

"You're on the other side of the law now Kori. I guess it all depends on what our first crime will be. I'll be right beside you." Xavier kissed her lovingly, she returned the gesture with full on passion, then abruptly stopped.

"Then maybe… we could steal some clothes first?" she asked sweetly. Xavier's eyes travelled up and down her velvet clad tanned body. He lifted her up and threw her onto their bed. He climbed on top of her and whispered a faint 'maybe' before placing his lips on hers…

_

* * *

Not how I planned it to go, but hell, this rocked in my opinion. I would like you guys to tell me what you think and if I:-_

_1- Need to continue  
__2- Fill in the bedroom scene  
__3- Leave it and update my other stories_

_Well, there are your choices! This one's for Rose and any other person who craves for the pairing Red X/Star!_

Keep it real… please review!

D-I-WaRrIa


	2. Chapter 2

_Konnichiwa minna! Standard disclaimer… Still dedicated to **Rose**, but now also **Blonde Shadowcat **and **Valda**! Important notes at the bottom! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Kind Ice: Playing It on Both Sides…**

**_To avoid a person you feel lust for… Not always the best option as all the feelings bubbling inside will explode and make your secrets known…_**

_**Ya, well… Nuts to you if don't understand!**_

_A month on from that day… and we are still avoiding each other. I can not forget. He can not forget. They can also not forget… They walked in on us… They shouldn't have… But I guess she walked in on us first. I was trying to protect her, trying to stand her ground for her… I ended up taking it. I know it now. He knows it now. They know it now… Of course she knows it… but she's no longer here… Her vibrant smile lost in the toils of turmoil and the relentless pounding of the outside world. I can only hope that she is safe after she had severed our telepathic link, our bond that made our friendship seem like the relationship only sisters would have… But I had to betray her didn't I? Why did I feel anything for him anyway? Though it was nice being noticed… Being touched… Kissed… Shit… Why did something so wrong… feel so right?_

Her meditation was cut short by two abrupt explosions on the other side of the tower. Fearing the obvious circumstance that Beast Boy – now silently demanding more respect – she transported herself to the kitchen where everything was undamaged with her favourite hybrid and the guy she was avoiding stood staring at the changeling.

"Dudes! Will you stop staring! It wasn't me!"

"I'm running a scan of the tower. There's been a breach in security near the evidence room!" The titans all hurried towards the other end of the tower, where the disturbance had been caused. The large metal door that had protected the suit that Robin had made to fool Slade had been incinerated and had a gapping red hot hole at the bottom, while being slightly agar.

"What the hell gives!" the Boy Blunder cried, "That was a foot and a half thick!" A dark figure emerged from the still smouldering hole.

"Then maybe, you should measure your skull before building thick doors," the mechanical voice replied coolly. Robin _masked_ eyes perked up and thinned as he recognised the clad thief.

"You! Why have you come back?"

"If you really must know, I came back to give you a quick hello and to look up my favourite titan… Kinda _disappointed _that she's not here. Well Kid, what happened to the Cutie?" The titans faces dropped a little, fazed at the fact that they didn't know where on earth she was… if she was even on Earth. "Did I stutter? Where is she?"

Raven looked at him apathetically. Then it clicked in her mind. Why weren't they fighting him? "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A dark glow attempted to engulf Red X, but failed as he simply teleported behind her and taped an 'x' over her mouth. In her state of anger, she tried desperately to get it off. Cyborg was the next one to charge as sonic energy surged from his arm towards his target. Nimbly, he dodged all of the hybrids attacks then he abruptly rammed into a half-asleep changeling, knocking him off balance as he tumbled into Cyborg. To finish his act he plastered to duo together with 'his' trademark. The Boy Wonder growled harshly before he slashed his bo-staff against his assailant. X smirked while he dodged his every offence. In one fluid motion, he swept Robin off his feet and took off down the hall, not really paying attention to where he was going, but to who was following him. Robin had quickly recovered and was tailing him almost to close for comfort. Realising that he had reached a dead end, X sighed apathetically, but smiled at his luck. He spun around to greet his 'twin', who had three bird-a-rangs poised in his right-hand.

"All jokes aside kid, where is she?"

"You don't deserve to know!" he cried as he charged at X, throwing his bird-a-rangs in several directions… none of them met their target. Between punches and kicks, they initiated a conversation of sorts.

"Come on kid. You don't really expect me to believe that. We're fighting right outside her room. If I take you down, I could just teleport inside and delve in all her secrets," he chuckled as Robin's facial features grew deeper at the thought, "Maybe I'll even find her…"

"NO YOU WON'T!" he roared in frustration, his attacks now being fuelled with anger more than skill. X knew that he was tiring. Abruptly, he grabbed Robin by his belt, ripping it off in the process of throwing him to the ceiling with a large 'x' shadowing him. Red X laughed triumphantly at his handy work. He stared up into the _masked _eyes of his opponent.

"Tell me kid… what did you do?" Robin remained silent, fighting all the fury that made him want to cry out her name right now. "You didn't do the worst thing possible… did you?" Robin still remained silent, though he felt that Red X could see the answer plastered on his face. "Oh, I know now… It's so obvious… The time she screamed, you yelled out her name and went dashing after her. The way you two seemed to gel with each other, always knew what was going on, maybe not exactly, but you had a feeling… She was… very fond of you I dare say…"

"…I know what you did…"

Robin's _masked _eyes widened…

"…_You broke her heart_…" Robin yelled in aggravation as Red X laughed while waving the belt just out of his reach. In an instant, he teleported away, leaving the Boy Blunder feeling rather foolish. After waiting five minutes, he called out for his team to get him down. Cyborg was the first to oblige as he had been released from his predicament by Raven, who still had an 'x' taped to her mouth. Blasting a ray of sonic power, he freed his leader from his high prison.

"Thanxz, where are the others?"

"You mean Rae and BB, trying to figure out how to get the 'x' off Raven." They both walked into the corridor where Beast boy and Raven were busy arguing, Raven screaming through her restraint.

"You know, it's good that you can't voice your opinions for once! Then maybe this time you'll actually listen to what I have to say!" he yelled at her. Raven screamed back a reply even though she knew her efforts were futile. Robin stepped in between them, making their argument die instantly. Gingerly, he walked over to Raven and pulled off the red 'x'. Raven looked at him with her violet eyes glazed over. Beast boy snorted bitterly, "I thought you were going to use your rotten mouth instead of your filthy hands."

Raven blinked, but she wasn't surprised. A great barrier had been made between herself and Beast boy and an even greater one between him and Robin. Avoiding each other hadn't helped over the past month. Beast boy was convinced that when both Robin and Raven weren't in the room, they were off somewhere making out and or just being together. This of course wasn't true. Raven was also convinced that whenever she left the two boys she was avoiding in the same room together that they were either arguing, sending glares and rude hand gestures unnoticed or trying to kill each other. This was not true either… well, not on Robin's part. Beast boy did tend to give the leader rude hand gestures behind his back. Cyborg knew all of these things and had had it up to Tamaran and back with the tension and was sure that he was going to break down from all the messages he had to carry from on titan to another.

Robin clenched his fist and struggled a response out from his throat. "I am not with Raven, Beast boy. So get it through your thick head!"

"Can't be any thicker than yours. Can't even protect your own creations… call yourself the Boy Wonder? Boy Wonder my ass. You're full of shit that's what you are. You sank so low that you broke Star's heart! She didn't do anything wrong. So she let Slade get away! You've let him get away tons of times before! Hell, you even joined him!"

"—That was to save your lives Beast boy! Don't you _dare_ mark me on that!" Beast boy was about to come up with a comment until Cyborg spoke up.

"Alright I've had enough! You guys can't keep avoiding each other if we have to work together as a team to protect this city! I know we all regret what Robin and Raven did that made Starfire leave in the first place but for goodness sake it's been a month! Have some self respect and get yourselves out of the past. I'm sick and tired of hearing you and Robin arguing all the time. I'm fed up of carrying messages between you, Robin and Raven! You two are going to have to talk at some point. Once you do that and explain to Beast boy what happened, then maybe he'll stop being so damn stubborn and rude and we can all get on with our lives and see if we can protect this city while finding our friend, Starfire!"

The hybrid breathed deeply, his friends were amazed by his speech. They were all tired because Red X had woken them up from their slumber at five in the morning. Slowly, they all went off their separate ways to think. They couldn't protect the city if they didn't trust or talk to each other… They couldn't have it both ways.

--

Bubbles… Those elusive little spheres of cleansing and lightness. Gentle to the touch, the most delicate creations of all, not matter how they are made. She lay there leisurely, in the middle of a large, shell shaped ivory-pearled coloured bathtub. Bubbles covering every inch, leaving no water or tanned flesh exposed. She carefully submerged her whole body underneath the waters surface, her luscious auburn midnight tipped hair soaking instantly, dispersing in all directions around her head and torso. She didn't really care how long she was going to be underwater for. Tamaranians could breathe in space where there was no oxygen whatsoever, so what was stopping them from utilising the little oxygen in water? Letting her mind wonder, she reminisced on the month she had spent with her unorthodox yet intimate lover, Xavier… Their first night had been amazing…

--

--

_Smiling deeply, Kori opened her emerald irises to greet deep brown ones. Every morning was a different wake up call, but had the same feel of love and belonging with every kiss and caress. Kori giggled as her lover lifted her out of the velvet sheets and into the living room where a wide leather sofa had been placed at an angle to the LCD television. The floor was laminated with a glittery marble finish and covered more than three dozen cushions. Carefully throwing her onto the sofa, Xavier turned on the T.V and began to assault Kori with her dose of morning kisses. Kori responded gleefully as they toppled off the sofa and onto the many cushions below. He softly broke away and gazed into her eyes. _

"_Good morning Cutie."_

"_Good morning to you too, Xavier," she replied while kissing him on the cheek. Not feeling satisfied, Xavier positioned himself in front of the T.V and called for her to come. She obliged and curled herself up beside him. _

"_You know, you really need to come up with a nick-name for me. I'm beginning to feel like I'm the only one in this relationship who makes an effort." Kori hit him lightly on the chest and sighed._

"_How can I make up a name if you do not tell me which name you like!" Kori whined while stroking him lovingly. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead._

"_I think it would be more heart felt if you made one yourself and I like it." Kori stayed silent for a few moments while having her eyes fixed on the T.V. Xavier sighed and reluctantly paid attention to the T.V as well. He picked up the remote in his left hand a flicked over to the Corporate Business channel. _

"_Xan'aha" _(Pronounced zang-meeh-ha) _Xavier looked at her inquisitively._

"_Pardon mon cher?" _

"_Xan'aha means beloved in the most intimate way. Because of its extremity we were forbidden to use it, because it is only meant for one person, if that person leaves, one will either endure heart-break or endure the pain of loneliness." Kori explained softly. Xavier's eyes widened at the meaning but they softened when he saw her face full of sadness at the thought of loneliness. He tightened his grip around her waist and looked deep into her worried eyes. _

"_I wouldn't leave you Kori… You should know that by now."_

"_It's only been a few days… and I've been wondering…" Her voice trailed off as a question formulated in her curious mind._

"_Been wondering about what…" Xavier didn't want to push her too far, but what if this question was a test of his faith in their relationship? Could he handle answering the question?_

"_When I was learning about Earth's culture with the Titans…" She started slowly, not really wanting to mention the people who ruined her life and yet they also made it worthwhile. "I learnt that humans have surnames as well as forename, while trying to obtain one or many life goals. Tell me, what is your life goal?"_

_Xavier eyed her relentlessly as she mouthed out her query. Sighing heavily, knowing that he didn't have a precise answer he replied, "To achieve all my dreams and to reach and exceed all my limits. Basically, I want the best and fullest life." Kori's palms gingerly touched his pecks, rubbing them gently._

"_Would you say that I was one of your 'goals'?" He recognised the tone in her voice. Seductive. Alluring. Pulling her into a brief kiss, he smiled, "Maybe. Depends how you look at it. Anymore questions?"_

"_Actually… yes. I want you to be truthful Xavier… What is your full name?"_

"_You want the truth on every question?" She nodded affirmatively. "Alright then. My name is Xavier Nicolas."_

"_Truthful age?"_

"_Twenty going on twenty one, how about you?"_

"_Nineteen going on twenty." His eyes widen in surprise._

"_The Titans are getting on with life then after all. I thought they would stay in their teens for publicity and all the shit."_

"_Please refrain from swearing around me. It really doesn't suit you."_

"_Sorry babe." He gently kissed her on the forehead and allowed her to continue. _

"_It's okay. Please tell me what your occupation is so that my mind will no longer worry that you're only able to keep this dwelling up on the things you steal." Her tone had grown more serious, laced with concern._

"_Don't worry. I have a job. I'm highly paid and I work for family. I'm the Manager and Director of Exports and Imports for Wilson Inc. The firm belongs to my Uncle. He's really serious about business, but still fits in time for family… though he has been in a better state than he has been these past ten years."_

"_Why? If I am allowed to ask…"_

"_Well, he's been looking for his daughter. She's a really cool girl so I've heard, loves life, doesn't get into much trouble and does well in school. Everything a guy could want in a daughter. But ever since her mother died, they said that his lifestyle wasn't adequate living conditions for a child, so the sent her off to Mr. Wayne. Which is completely ludicrous as he is a business man as well, running and owning his own firm. Argh!"_

_Kori stroked his stomach lovingly and rested her head against his chest. They remained silent for a moment for Xavier to calm himself down. Breathing in, Kori lifted up her head and began to speak again._

"_Manager and Director of Exports and Imports? Is tat why you always know when the newest supply of __Xenothium was in town?" Xavier blushed sheepishly, knowing that his secret had been exploited. Kissing her roughly while pushing her underneath him, he silently but forcefully pleaded her not to tell. Receiving the message clearly, Kori stroked his lower back for comfort. Eventually, the kiss grew softer and more loving before they broke apart._

"_I'm sorry. I… just…--"_

"_It is alright. I understand." Kori interrupted from underneath him. "So you're not entirely on the other side of the law are you?" Xavier couldn't help but smirk at her conclusion. "But, I wish I could help you to earn money. I could not just sit around all day while you work. I would cry tears of boredom and for you."_

"_Maybe you could get a job?"_

"_A job! You would actually let me get a job?"_

"_Of course if it keeps you busy and makes you happy." Kori's emerald eyes glistened and she shot out from under him and danced in delight. Xavier chuckled with her enthusiasm as she pulled him into a dance and hugged him._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chirped really quickly, like a child at Christmas. _

"_But! And I mean this Kori. You know I would let you do almost anything you want, but I do not, you hear me. I do _not _want you working in a store where you are at the till all day and I also do not want you working in a brothel!"_

"_And what, pray tell is a brothel?" He smiled at her innocence that had remained. _

"_I'm going to tell you, but you are going to remain as sweet and as innocent as you are."_

"_Please do not treat me as if I am an insignificant naïve child!" She urged, punching him lightly on the chest._

"_Alright, but only because you asked so nicely." The sarcasm in his voice was predominant. "What I mean is, I don't want you working in any whorehouses." Kori instantly took that as an insult._

"_Are you calling me a…?"_

"_No, I'm not. But please do not get yourself roped into one of those places. You have the body, the build and, hell yeah, the sexual charisma to work there but, hell no you are not working in a place like that!"_

"_Not that I want to but, why not?"_

"_Because, call me over-protective if you want, but I want you all to myself in that department, thank you very much!"_

"_Oh," she commented, dragging out the 'o'. Xavier smirked as he leaned in to kiss her again. Turning her head towards the T.V, making him only kiss her cheek, she sighed as she watched the exchange rates being reported and business news reaching the headlines. Turning her attention back to her lover she stated, "I want to be able to do this myself, Xavier. To find a job that I am comfortable with…"_

"_And why can I not interfere?" Xavier asked as he raised an eye-brow over his deep brown eye. Kori held him close as she whispered into his ear._

"_I want to surprise you. I want you to be proud of me and not look at me as if I'm just a pretty face."_

"_I'd never think that, but, I'll respect your wishes. Now if you don't mind. I'd like to get on with what I want to do, now that you have finished asking questions for now." Kori nodded her head happily against his chest. "Good, good," he murmured before sweeping her off her feet back down onto the cushions…_

_--_

_A week had passed by and Kori's promise for a job was looking bleak. She had applied for many jobs such as assistants, managerial, babysitting, teachers; but they had all wanted to see papers and credentials, all of which she didn't have. She needed a job that required little training and it didn't matter what your background was. _

_She felt lonely and inferior. Xavier had been called back to work and life had been stressful for her as he was always asking if she had gotten a job proposition. She used her hair as a shield to mask her shame. He would sigh with compassion for her and kiss her to make sure she knew he cared about her. _

_Drearily, Kori walked passively around the streets of Jump City, praying she would be able to find a job while praying that no on decided to commit a crime. She passed the firms and outlets that Xavier currently worked for. She sighed to herself as she didn't think she could handle a stressful job like that. Xavier always came home silent, grunting or ranting about something or someone and how he wished his Uncle could fire some people or at least give him the power to fire some. Kori usually had to calm him down with singing, cooking or a massage, which was alright by her; but she didn't want Xavier to turn into _him_. She didn't want him to turn into the guy who broke her heart._

_Rough voices echoed into her ear as it seemed if someone was in distress. Running towards the source, she saw a mixed race young woman with long black hair and green eyes arguing with a white middle aged man. The man grabbed the girl and pinned her towards the wall, slapping her in the process. Feeling enraged, Kori sprinted up to them and kicked the man away from the girl. _

"_Fucking bitch!" The man yelled as he charged at Kori and started to fight her. Kori, using her skills that she had picked up on her planet and with the Titans, she disabled the man by kicking him in the groin. The man doubled over, cursing over and over again, insulting both women. Not liking how she was being treated, Kori kicked him in the face just to make the message clear. She looked over to the mixed race girl to see if she was okay._

"_Me? Ya I'm fine. Girl you kicked some ass! I wish I could fight like that. I have a friend who can really kick ass, but she's never around long enough to teach me, even though she taught me some moves. Who are you anyway and is there anyway I could repay you?"_

"_Well, I'm glad to see you unharmed. I'm Kori Anders. I could show you some moves if you like?"_

"_Would I ever! Oh, but, do you need anything?"_

"_Well, I could do with a job… But I don't have any papers and everybody wants you to train these days."_

"_Oh, I have a great idea! Do you like to sing?"_

"_Yes… I've loved singing since I was a girl."_

"_Then you could do work in the entertainment industry! My Godmother owns a branch in the entertainment industry called Frozen Fire Records. I could put a word in for you and see if you can get an application form for the auditions she's having for a new recording contract!"_

"_That would be wonderful! But, I am afraid that I do not know who you are." The mixed race girl slapped herself lightly on the forehead._

"_How stupid of me. I'm Chasiti Raphael, but you may call me Chas for short."_

"_Glorious. But how will I see you again, and how am I meant to get those forms?"_

"_Oh, well. I could give you me telephone number, my e-mail address and the company address as well as mine. Do you have an instant messenger?"_

"_Um… maybe Xavier has one?" Kori thought to herself. But her thoughts had been over heard by Chas._

"_Who's Xavier. That's such a sexy name." Resisting the urge to slap her Kori replied._

"_Xavier is my inamorato and only I can say that about his name!" she pouted. Chas held her hands up in defence. _

"_Whoa. I didn't mean to step onto your territory. But hey, which Xavier, I know two. You could be dating one of my friends."_

"_Xavier Nicolas."_

"_Get out! We're tight you know. But hey, I think we're going to get on fine."_

"_I agree. But—," Kori was cut off by the tune of her cell phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Kori, babe listen. I'm going to be coming home late tonight because my Uncle has a business meeting he wants me to go to. Only make dinner for yourself okay, 'cause I would have already eaten."_

"_But, you will be home by tonight, yes?"_

"_Of course babe. Do wait up and no guys around while I'm gone!"_

"_Okay. Si'aiti!" _

"_Tonight Cutie!" She closed her cell and broke the link. She looked up to see Chas staring at her._

"_I have no idea what you said but I think that that was Xavier. Am I right?" Kori nodded her head while Chas took out a piece of paper. _

"_Right, here's my phone number, e-mail address, address of the company and my address. Could you please write down your address, number and… do you have an e-mail address?"_

"_No yet, but I will get one soon if it necessary." Kori did as she was instructed and gave her thanks. Chas welcomed her and they went their separate ways, knowing that they would see each other soon._

_--_

_That week, Kori had never felt more content. While Xavier was at work Monday to Friday – sometimes even Saturday mornings and Sunday nights – she would be training with Chas and applying herself towards her audition. The application form had come through and Chas was explaining what she had to do. The task was to perform two songs that were from the same artist to the best of their ability and explain the meaning afterwards. If Alexi Charles (Chas' Godmother) and the panel of judges were moved by the performance and fully respected the meaning of the song then the contestant would be given the chance to have a recording contract. _

_Kori had explained Chas that she wanted to do something different, or at least something that would appeal to her. Chas' eyes sparked with an idea. "Kori, I want you to listen to this piece of music and see if you like it." She plugged in her MP3 player to her kick ass sound system and played the melody. Kori and Chas instantly started to rock their heads to the beat, their long tresses spilling around in sync. Chas smiled at her results and let the music play. _

"_Well, I take it that you like rock. Koolio. Maybe we could focus on somewhat Gothic rock than punk or pop." Kori nodded her head and asked with artist she should do. "Well, if you did Evanescence, and I love their music, you would kinda blend in with the others since every other girl who wanted to do something different is doing that. I would suggest Within Temptation. Not many people have heard of them in the USA. But they're so cool, even if one of the guitarists scares me."_

"_So, they are similar to Evanescence?"_

"_Similar but definitely not the same. I'll burn you a CD of their music. Listen to it and tell me what you think." Ten minutes later, Kori held the CD in her hands and was ready to go through the door when Chas called out. "Have you even told Xavier what you've been doing this past week?" Kori and Chas giggled already knowing the answer as Kori slipped through the door. _

_--_

_It was eleven thirty when Kori got back to Xavier's apartment; she wondered why he hadn't called her on her cell. Then it suddenly dawned on her that she had left her phone on their bed. 'Oh no!' she thought. Slowly, she opened the door to find Xavier, with a stressed look on his face holding her cell in his hands. Xavier looked up at her while she closed the door. He stood up as she came closer and opened her mouth. He lifted a finger to silence her._

"_I finished at eight today and came here at eight-thirty expecting to see you. You weren't here so I thought that you might be caught in traffic somewhere, so I called your cell to see if I could give you a lift… you didn't pick up because it was here." Kori stood there paralysed as he stepped towards her. "Where were you, Kori?" he whispered, "I was worried sick." He looked deeply into her emerald eyes. She felt so small underneath hi tense gaze. She also felt guilty for not telling him what she had been up to for the past week. It was now or never._

"_I was at a friend's house, Xavier. We just got a little carried away."_

"_A friend's house. This friend better _not_ be a guy!"_

"_She isn't. She says that she know you. Her name is Chasiti Raphael."_

"_Chas? You've met Chas! Really? I haven't seen her in ages!" Xavier instantly calmed down relieved that she wasn't with a guy. He coughed, embarrassed and held her close. "I'm sorry I got it wrong, I was just…"_

"_Aw, my Xan'aha was worried for me," Kori purred. Xavier smirked._

"_You know. I love it when you say that. Makes me feel sexy." He pushed her back onto the wall and kissed her lividly. "Don't leave without your phone again." He warned before pressing his lips against hers._

_--_

_The days of the auditions had gone and passed, leaving Kori and Chas to have their fingers crossed to see if she got the deal. It only took two days for the judges to come to a decision, but those two days to Kori felt like months. The auditions had been held on Friday and it was now Monday morning. The shrill call of the house phone woke both of them up. Xavier grunted and told Kori to answer is. Reaching out a tired arm, she grasped the phone and began to speak._

"_Hello?"_

"_Ah, Miss Anders I presume. Congratulations! You have been selected to follow through with the recording deal along with Mr. Mandre. Please come into the office tomorrow morning at nine am sharp. We will be awaiting your arrival."_

"_Oh, thank you very much Ms. Charles. I will be there."_

"_Good day to you Miss Anders."_

"_Good bye!" Kori pushed the end call button and threw the phone onto the floor. After a few moments, she went back down to lie beside Xavier who had a peculiar look on his face. _

"_You'll be going where tomorrow?" Kori couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out an excited scream and jumped up and down on the bed. Though Xavier was happy to see her this way, he was confused at her sudden happiness. She had been acting strange over the past week; coming home late, not saying who was on the phone, getting an e-mail address? What had she been doing? After waiting ten minutes, he jumped up and pulled her down with him on top of her._

"_Why are you so happy, Cutie?"_

"_Because my darling Xan'aha… I have a JOB! I have a job and you didn't help one bit!" In truth the last part hurt, but she did say that she didn't want his help. A smile of beaming pride took over his features as he lifted her up and spun her around. _

"_That's magnificent! Oh my God. Is that why you were being so secretive these few days?" Kori nodded her head. "Well, I have the day off today… maybe we could…" Not letting him finish his sentence, Kori pulled him close and kissed him passionately._

_--_

_--_

Soft, luscious lips started to caress her own as she felt two muscular arms lift her out of the bubble-rimmed water. His tongue begged an entrance and she granted permission. Rolling over in the water, she felt around his body, unintentionally letting her hand land on his manhood. He moaned and pressed her closer to him, confirming that he was naked. His abs harden as she felt around, trying to get a grip on something secure. Needing to pause for a breath, she reluctantly broke away, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"You were not there when I woke up."

"Well, Good morning to you too, my underwater sleeping beauty. What were you thinking about when I came in?"

"About life here with you… and you did not answer my question." Xavier sighed in defeat.

"I decided to give the Titans a little wake up call, that's all… While taking the belt and bird boys as well." Kori laughed as she playfully punched him on the arm. "You know what would really make my morning babe?" She shook her head no and rested her head on his damp chest. "A quick blow job would be nice…" Kori's emerald irises bulged with surprise. The fact that she didn't know what it was and the fact that Xavier wanted her to do it… whatever it was.

"May I ask, what is a '_blow job_'?" Xavier smirked mischievously and whispered in her ear. Kori's mouth formed an 'o' as she took a deep breath and dipped her head underneath the bubbles and liquid. A few minutes after she has sub-merged Xavier's cell began to ring. Hoping that it wouldn't disturb her, he grunted as he answered the device.

"What?"

"Morning to you too. You were meant to be here early remember!" A voice ranted on the other end. Xavier tried hard not to moan with pleasure into the phone.

"I was?" Then it dawned on him. "Oh shit yeah. Mr. Wayne is coming and we need people to hold down the fort while Uncle is _debating._"

"No shot sher-," Xavier abruptly moaned loudly into the phone. "Dude, you sound like you're being pleased…"

"Well… I can't really answer to that!" He released another.

"Too bad for you that you're on speaker phone…" The voice taunted.

"Please tell me that you're fucking lying James!"

"Which I could X, but hey, we're not _all_ good guys!" James laughed as he broke the link. Xavier sighed heavily as he dropped the phone and gripped the edge of the bath tub. He howled and panted with pleasure; how was he to know that Kori would catch onto new techniques so quickly. Using most of his inner strength, he gently lifted Kori's head out of the water. He gazed at her astounded. Her cheeks were flushed with magenta, her auburn, midnight-tipped hair, wet and wild… her lips, slightly parted and confused.

"Did I perform the ritual right?" Xavier wanted to make love to her then and there because she had got him in the mood tenfold. But he shouldn't be thinking like that now, he had to get to work.

"Kori, babe. That was the best blow job I've ever had… especially since it was my first one. Maybe some other time we can resume but… I really need to get to work." A pink tinge was peeking out in his firm cheeks.

"Did I do something… gratifying _Xan'aha_?" Kori slurred in her alluring voice. Xavier gulped at her new found power. "I must say, you are quite the unique taste in my mouth…" He smirked as he kissed her quickly on the lips and climbed out of the bath, taking her with him. Drying each other off and getting dressed, they explained what they would be doing that day. Xavier explained the Mr. Wayne was coming around and that was an explanation in itself. Kori delightfully told him that she had to perform a song that described a major person in her life. Xavier smiled and kissed her for finding a job that suited her style. He however groaned that his manhood wouldn't go down. Kori giggled as they climbed into the car and drove towards Wilson Inc. As soon as they approached the entrance, Xavier climbed out of the car to help Kori out while throwing his keys to the Valet. He embraced Kori into a tight hug as the Valet drove his Lamborghini into parking, next to Mr. Wilson's.

"Stay out of trouble and kick his ass!" Xavier glowered to her. She numbly nodded her head.

"You, do not become too stressed out that you forget what your morals are." He nodded to her plea and kissed her lovingly. He released her by gently slapping her bottom and waiting until she was on the next block before he turned towards the door, where the Bouncer was smiling profusely.

"Seems like the notorious silent playboy finally has a play date." Xavier smirked at him before walking through the golden doors.

Kori looked behind her to see if Xavier had gone inside. Realising that only the Bouncer was there, she pulled out her cell phone and dialled Chas' number. She wasn't going to walk eighteen blocks if she could get a lift, even if the sun was shining, over powering the clouds and a light breeze was in the air. Soon enough, Chas' sports Mercedes pulled up on the curb. Both ladies greeted each other as Kori climbed in and Chas sped off.

A pair of _masked _eyes squinted in the shadows of buildings. They followed the movement of her hips as she walked towards the car. Noticing the car was driving away, the figure those eyes belonged to climbed onto its motorbike and sped after them, being cautious not to look suspicious…

--

Cooking. Sports. Old show. Baby stuff. Commercials. Had T'V gone completely nuts? The Changeling sat cross-legged on the couch with one of nine remotes in his right hand while stuffing his face with tofu candies with his left. He flicked over to the news channel for a moment and let it stay there so hat he could concentrate on his sugar levels. The doors sprang open to welcome his hybrid best friend, who walked over to him and sat down.

"How ya doing man?" The green tinged teenager turned towards his companion.

"I'm… I don't want to lie to you. I'm not alright with this whole thing. I guess, I just want a second opinion on my view. You wouldn't see it the way I do because… well,"

"Because I'm not as emotionally attached to Raven as you are?" Cyborg finished for him. Beast boy nodded and asked where she was.

"She's in her room meditating and before you ask, Robin is not in there with her, he went out for a drive around the city since he couldn't be bothered to train."

"Thanks." Beast boy murmured as he shoved a few more candies in his mouth. "Want some."

"Man you know I can't stand your tofu stuff. It has no flavour!"

"And you called me stubborn and rude!" he retorted. They both chuckled as they settled down to watch the news. A headline burst onto the screen.

"_Eccentric serial rapist Riley Daniels is still at large as authorities have been unable to detain him. Rumours have been going around the criminal has come from New York and has the protection of the King Pin of Crime over him. Whether the urban legend of the King Pin can be clarified is still unknown. Young females are urged to be extra alert and aware of his attacks as he can be anyone and manipulate trust easily. He particularly likes to exploit the exotic. It does not matter what time of day or night that you are out, he'll strike in broad daylight now that attention has been brought towards his reckoning. Syndie Garcia reports."_

"Yo, that must be harsh. How can people even stoup that low? Ludicrous!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I hope that Starfire's alright if she's even in the city. Must've been hard on her this past month."

"Don't worry bro. She can hold her own. We'll probably see her real soon too. God will always be with her… Just remember that Beast boy." Cyborg soothed while patting his head. Beast boy turned into a dog to emphasise the fact. He had never felt this depressed and angry since… since Terra was taken away from him.

--

_Why? Why? Why? The world is surely coming to an end… or very close to it. I don't know why, but I can feel it all crashing down and imposing on my space to breathe. All the mistakes that I could have done, I did in this past month! How could I have been so stupid, so dim-witted, so… clueless. Great, now I'm comparing myself to a blonde called Cher. None of them, except Cyborg, will have a decent conversation with me, or attempt to coax me out of my room. Just because of that stupid kiss, I've lost my polar opposite that gave me a balance. The only bond I have left now is with Robin, but he keeps fighting it… I guess I wish I could destroy it… but something wants me to keep it…_

The mysterious girl rolled over on her bed and picked up her forever colour and image changing journal. Traffic light colours swirled around a _masked _face.

--

Drumming his fingers relentlessly on the highly polished table, Xavier sighed as the chairpersons and directors put across their views on how the business should branch out to others and how they couldn't understand some of the motives that Mr. Wilson had them work under.

"_Ya, well… Nuts to you if you can't understand! I don't give a-,"_

"Mr. Nicolas, Mr. Wilson would like to have your presence in his office." The butler Wintergreen stated, bowing slightly while holding the door open. _"Saved by family." _He lifted himself out of the chair and headed to his Uncle's office.

-

"Xavier… I was wondering how long it would take you to show up. Lock the door." Xavier did as he was told and took a seat in front of his Uncle after shaking his hand.

"As you may know, Bruce Wayne is coming here this afternoon for a very important meeting. We're going to be having solicitors and social workers to decide who gets custody over my daughter for the next five years."

"Don't worry Uncle, you have a really chance of getting her this time."

"Though your enthusiasm is encouraging, I do not think it will be enough. Bruce has taken money out of his company to help with her extra-curricular and citizenship activities to make sure she gives back to society from an early age. What have I done?"

"You weren't given the chance. I'll talk to her if you want."

"No. I will be seeing her in a week, but first I want you to clear up the disaster that happened in our branch in Japan. As well as clarify some business in your alter-egos affairs."

"You want me to take a business trip? But, what am I going to tell Kori?" Xavier exclaimed.

"Ah, yes. The rogue titan. How is she these days?"

"Perfect." Mr. Wilson sighed.

"Your tone is utterly pathetic, but at least you're happy."

"You really care about me?"

"If I didn't care about someone I'd go nuts. My daughter is under the influence of my enemy and there is not a thing I can do to stop it."

"What about Kori? What am I going to do with her? I can't just leave her alone. She's… gorgeous. Guys are going to go after her!"

"I understand your predicament. Maybe if she joined our alter-egos… I would gain more respect for her… But since I _do owe _her, I guess I'll watch over her while you are tying off loose ends."

"I'll consider it. What's in Japan and when do I leave?"

"I'll e-mail details and you'll be leaving in four days. You'll work extra hours tomorrow but have the next two days off to prepare, then you will be on your flight without fail. Do I make myself clear, Xavier?"

"Yes Uncle. Mr. Wilson, sir."

_

* * *

Notes: This is now no longer a one-shot. I said it was, but you wanted me to update and my friends at school threatened me to as well. Also, could someone tell me if the rumour that they are going to cancel Teen Titans is true because I'm British and we don't hear that type of news. Thanxz._

_Just so that none of you are confused, I'll clarify a few things here. The ages of the titans first of all. As Kori said, she's nineteen, meaning the Robin is twenty, Raven is twenty, Cyborg is twenty-one and Beast boy is nineteen. _

_Chasiti Raphael is an original character and I own absolutely everything about her. Even though her name is Spanish, she is half Italian half Jamaican and does have ties with the Italian Mafia. From birth she took on her mother's name Raphael. She's about eighteen._

_Alexi Charles – Chas' Godmother – owns the company Frozen Fire Records. She's about thirty-two and doesn't have any children because she is baron, so she treats Chas like her own. _

_Well, I did say that this would be eighteen pages long… I guess I didn't want to drag out the story too much, so fifteen to sixteen will do. _

_A massive WOW to the number of reviews that I've got. OMG! I love you guys! A massive Thanxz to: **solodancer**,** RedXStarRob**,** Jackalobe**,** Blonde Shadowcat**,** luvlifecharm**,** Manisha**,** the red 1**,** jjayno1**,** Valda**,** xRaix**,** samanthe2121**,** robinandstarfire**,** SaRa **and **lilwhitney!**_

_I decided not to do the bedroom scene and save it for another time… Plus some of my friends at school are really against the idea. _

_To **Blonde Shadowcat**: I am changing the rating, Thanxz for the advice! Everyone, if you don't already, read her fics**. Phantom Of The Opera** is really good, her best fic ever!_

_To **Jackalobe**: I was kinda hoping to do that, but hey, there are not enough stories out there. Everybody, go and read **Collage life** now! It's the most down to earth, harsh and brutal story of a school that you will ever read. But hey, we're only writing from reality. _

_Also read **Valda**'s **No Weakness Allowed**. Even though she's not updating because of exams, she could use a booster in confidence… and also get her up to twenty-five reviews!_

_**This chapter has been revised slighty! **I'm also thinking about changing my name… not sure if I should but it's been a long time._

_Thanxz again to all the reviews! Especially the ones who go to my school! Feel free to drop a question. _

_Keep it real… Keep on reviewing…_

_D-I-WaRrIa_


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa… Still dedicated to… **Rose**/**Jackalobe**, **Blonde Shadowcat **and **Valda**!

Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own Teen Titans, Within Temptation, Bullet for my Valentine, Mr. Wilson, Xavier or Carli. I'm not sure about Matt cos the singer in Bullet for my Valentine is called Matt... What do I own? The bloody PLOT! And all other characters _not_ mentioned before... No one steal Chas... Unless you want to get on the bad side of Larissa. (winks)**

* * *

Kind Ice: Separated with Tragedy…**

_**The person you love will always leave you vulnerable at times, but the love they hold for you will protect as well as the good will of the Lord…**_

**_I believe that every life is sacred! No matter how little or how much it will cause pain…_**

_Damn it! Damn the world to hell. All damnations works of hell can break loose for all I care now. Hell, being the operative word here… I kissed the daughter of it and enjoyed… Hell must like me, I hate myself. I can only imagine the pain she's going through… But if she wanted to be found, she would have called or at least have told someone that she was alright? Doesn't she care about us anymore? Or does she think that we don't care about her? I was in love with her… I treated her like crap so that no one found out… I treated her more than crap… I vowed to her that I would never use that word against her after all the hurt that it had caused, yet I did. I'm such a klorbag! Maybe we will see her soon, probably won't even recognise her. Traumas tend to make a person change… mostly for the best, sometimes for the worst. Will she ever forgive me?_

Thoughts pulsated through the _masked _wanderers mind. He revved up his motorbike and raced out of the shadows and onto the bustling streets of the city. Obeying every traffic law, he absentmindedly performed free wheelies, gaining the attention of his fan girls and approval of boys who admired him… but envied him for taking their girlfriends away from just being on television. Scanning his surroundings, he spied on a Mercedes Sports convertible being followed by a suspicious looking motorbike at full speed, but still remaining in the limit. They were on the path to the Frozen Meadows and Fire Cliques. He was heading there anyway for a business deal with Ms. Charles, so it wouldn't hurt to follow them… would it?

--

_She rules--- Until the end of time, she gives and she takes!_

Mother Earth blasted out from the speakers while two gorgeous ladies rocked their heads to the beat. The one with long black hair had her palms on the wheel of the black Mercedes Sports. She cautiously looked in her mirror to check who behind her. The same guy on a motorbike had been following them for the past ten blocks. Her green eyes widened in surprise as she caught a glimpse of the infamous R-Cycle. She looked to her left at her mostly red headed companion and smirked.

"Kor, I think we're popular this morning." Chas commented while nodding her head back. Kori turned around and ground as she over-looked the black motorbike and focused her gaze on the crimson one behind.

"Shiza!"

"Thought you'd be happy. I have no idea what you have against the Boy Blunder, but I know I have perfect reason…" Kori looked at her suspiciously. Chas acknowledged and gripped the wheel tighter. "Let's just say he did something _really_ stupid to a _really_ close friend of mine!" she growled as she pushed hard on the pedal and change gears. Both ladies laughed out loud as the car roared and moved faster along the semi-dirt track through Frozen Meadows. Both motorbikes revved up simultaneously and picked up more ground, following the ladies.

Kori slapped palms with Chas before standing up and dancing seductively before the guys on their motors. Both of their jaws dropped even though Kori didn't see, she could tell as they both served slightly, keeping their eyes on her and not on the road. She giggled heartily as she sat back down and started to prepare for her day at work. Chas pulled up at Frozen Fire Records and told Kori to have a nice day until she got there.

"Why aren't you coming in my friend?" Kori asked surprised.

"As well as picking up Carli, I have to hand in this mid-term to my pervert-ish maths professor. Ugh. I dislike his guts!" Kori laughed as she waved her friend off and was greeted by the guy who was on the black motorbike; who just happened to be her boss! Kori's eyes widened in surprise as he strode up towards her.

"Sir, you don't usually arrive at work this late, nor do you ride a motorbike."

"Indeed you are correct Kori, but I had some… hmm, affairs to sort out."

"I do not wish to delve in your… personal life, Sir." Sir smiled at her, as he held out the door and followed her inside. A few moments after they were covered by the buildings roof, Robin drove up to the curb and gazed at the height. He sighed to himself as he parked his vehicle and made his way down to the reception.

--

"Protégés! Your task for these two days is, as you all know, to find a song that describes a major person in your life. Our newer students, Kori and Matt will have the privilege of saying who they will be choosing. Will Kori and Matt please proceed to the stage?" The instructor told them.

"Ladies first," Matt whispered to her as he tapped her on her bottom. Kori blushed while growling under her breath and took the microphone in her palm.

"Err… I guess I'll dedicate my song to the person I care about the most, Xavier." Everyone gave a round of applause for confidence. Matt stepped up to the stage.

"Hmm… I'll either dedicate mine to my friend who told me to go for this job and supported me, or to Ms Charles who gave me the job in the first place!" Another round of applause was given, just for the hell of it. The instructor went back to the microphone and gave further information…

"Right, I want all of you people to know that Ms. Charles is in her office with a very important guest! Mr. Robin of the Titans!" Everyone cheered while Kori looked at him gob-smacked. "The Titans are looking for one of her protégés to be the entertainment pillar for the Titans! That means one of you! The person with the best song will instantly be that person for the Titans, no questions asked… But not everyone looses out. Tomorrow. Mr. Wilson has employed us to be the entertainment for a party of his. I'm guessing one of his employees is going on a business trip. The song/poem/act that you are doing needs to be at its best! Now, since you're all in a good mood… WORK!" The instructor smiled as he left the auditorium. Many ladies giggled at the thought that Robin was in the building and rushed towards Ms. Charles' office. The men's faces lit up at the prospect of one night stands after the party and decided to actually work and sort out their acts.

Kori looked around her and felt as if she was in a time warp, everything seemed to slow down as she sank further and further into the plush sofa. Robin was in the building. Winner would live at Titans Tower and be their entertainment pillar. Robin was in the building… A seemingly massive hand glided in front of her face. Kori blinked and looked up to the face that the hand belonged to.

"Are you alright Kori?" Kori nodded as she let Matt lift her up. She shook her head as they made their way out of the building and waited outside. Soon enough a black Mercedes crept onto the curb, with a different person behind the wheel. A Caucasian female with hazel eyes and a pale complexion dotted with freckles looked towards them. Her slightly wavy, long dark brown hair embellished her curvy figure as she was clad in a smug dark purple tank top, black denim jacket and black denim jeans. Black, purple embellished Reebok trainers were on her feet to complete the outfit.

"Hey Babe, Chas!" Matt called out as he helped Kori jump into the back of the convertible. The girl behind the wheel blushed and growled. In one swift motion she slapped Matt across the side.

"What did I say bout calling me Babe?" Matt shrugged smiling as Kori slapped hands with Chas.

"Hey Carli, love the outfit."

"Thanks Kor. Usual place guys?" They all nodded as she sped off towards the best hangout they knew, that wasn't a club…

Soon enough the pulled up at an ivory embellished villa on the West side of Jump City. 'The House' was the villa's name, even though it looked nothing like a house, it was cosy and had the best service, only used by the highest ranking businesses and organisations around. Of course Frozen Fire Records had its place in the business as well as Wilson Inc. If you had connections to any of these industries and you could prove it, you would defiantly be welcomed. Finding a semi-secluded spot with a white leather circle sofa, they four slid in and ordered a black coffee, two cappuccinos and a tall vanilla latte. "Okay, what was the briefing all about?" Carli asked.

"Oh, we just have to find a song that-,"

"Ya, ya, ya. I know that part Kori! I want to know why all the blondes in the area started screaming their heads off."

"Oh that… well, um…" Kori stuttered. Matt looked over at her and put his arm around Carli.

"Well you see my dear. Robin from the Titans was in the building and has asked for one of us to be the Titans entertainment pillar, meaning advertising, concerts, charities and all that shit. But to gain that position, we have to perform the song we're doing at this farewell dinner at some business industry. The best act will win and so forth!" Matt beamed a smile at Carli before she shrugged his arm from around her.

"Well, we all know that Kori is going to have the best act!"

"Pardon?" Kori gasped as her name was mentioned.

"Yeah Kor, you're dedicating yours to your boyfriend aren't you? What's his name again?"

"Xavier." Chas chipped in while staring off through the window at the birds flying into the sun.

"Yeah him. Isn't he meant to be some notorious playboy after Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson?" Matt asked.

"Yep. Grayson is so hot!" Carli murmured.

"Hot my ass. He's a right dickhead." Chas growled.

"Still hot! And Kori's defiantly going to win." Kori blushed as her friends cheered for her but she held her hair down to cover her face.

"Thanks you guys but… I couldn't possibly win, I mean, Carli you've worked so hard in this industry. I've only been here a month!"

"And in that month you've managed to get our industry sky-rocketing around the world! We owe you Kori. If you hadn't come along, nobody would have taken my poetry as seriously as you have."

"What about me?" Chas interrupted, "She wouldn't be here if she didn't save my ass." They all nodded and managed a group hug.

"Thanxz, I guess we should practise our acts here if Ms. Dercy will let us." Kori acknowledged. They all nodded heads and started to talk about nothing much in particular. As soon as the coffee had been served, Carli's eyes flashed with excitement as she reached into her draw-string bag and pulled out her famed notepad.

"Guys, you know that movie that we had to watch and evaluate at F.F.R…"

"Ya, what about it?" Chas asked while trying desperately hard to find a new way of torturing her maths professor.

"The about that girl who had some bi-polar thing and was totally possessed?" Matt added.

"Yeah! And she kept on wanting to kill her boyfriend and dad for leaving her while keeping up with her fixation of self-harm?" Kori exclaimed. Carli nodded with a smile.

"The very one, except she kept on cutting herself. I have said many times before that I do not promote self-harm… but it's just such a fascinating subject!" Matt placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"So, what's the big deal about it?"

"My latest poem. I'm just really proud of it. Listen…" She opened up her prized book as her friends drew a little closer and began to speak.

"**_Let the river run_**

_Let the river run its course,  
__Never let it falter or pause,  
__Let it shine a deep dark red,  
__Let it flow where it's led._

_Let the river run its course,  
__I'll retrace my lines over the source,  
__Using a something shiny and sharp,  
__I need to let it flow from my leaking heart._

_Let the river run its course,  
__Scream in the pain until your voice turns hoarse,  
__Let your body flinch in satisfying pain,  
__Let it run for you'll never be the same._

_Let the tears run down your face,  
__Let it fall so with your blood it's laced,  
__Let your razor gleam scarlet,  
__Don't you realize You don't have much blood left?_

_Let the pain carry on its course,  
__Bit your lip as the razor is forced,  
__You can't scream,  
__You can no longer dream,  
__Except nightmares that give you the shivers,  
__For you only dream of red rivers."_

"I was thinking that her bi-polar or other half side could be telling this to her before see went to sleep. So what do you think?"

"I think you watch too many movies without a guy at your side…" Matt said slyly, earning him a slap from both her and Kori.

"Brilliant, as ever Carli. I still do not understand why a person would with to harm themselves."

"Simple Kori, when a person is so depressed but doesn't feel like ending their life, the thought of inflicting pain on themselves seems comforting. And it is to the person who is doing it." Carli explained. Kori nodded and followed Carli's gaze to Chas. "What do you think of my poem Chas?" Chas looked up as if she had just woken up from a dream.

"What? It was great! In fact, it even inspired me! Do you think that Sir would be freaked out with floating, red liquid filled numbers and equations that burst open and drown him in a pool of make-shift blood?" Chas commented. Matt whistled.

"Girl, you are the youngest and have the biggest imagination I know!" Chas did a make-shift bow as she drank the last of her latte and stood up.

"Later guys!"

"Wait, where are you going?" Kori asked.

"Afternoon lecture… and to see if I can put my plan into action!" Chas grinned.

"Well, I could give you a ride and come back!" Carli offered.

"Nah, I'll walk. I need the thinking time. Thanks anyways!" Chas called as she neared the door.

"Okay, be careful and call us when you get there!" Kori yelled as she closed the door. Kori sighed as she sat back down. Matt and Carli exchanged looks as they placed her in a hug.

"Don't worry so much Kor. She can handle her own, you taught her all those moves!" Matt sympathised.

"Yeah, anyways, she would want us to be practising, so what are you guys doing? I'm doing Never-ending Story by Within Temptation." Chas mentioned.

"Aquarius by Within Temptation… dedicated to Xavier since he is one." Kori smiled.

"Cries in Vain by Bullet for my Valentine and other various songs. I'm the main entertainment." Matt boasted. Carli rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you want to be the best and not a flop, I suggest we start practising!"

--

"You lucky bastard! Going to Japan!" James gaped at Xavier.

"I know, I know. You just wish you could be me right now, don't ya?" Xavier bragged, puffing out his chest. His face looked instantly crestfallen as James pounced on his secretary and brought her in a lip lock. Kori suddenly flashed in his mind as he picked up his pace towards the elevator. James noticed and pushed the blonde away, jumping in the elevator as the doors began to close.

"Man, what happened to you? Normally you wouldn't mind. I bet you already did her!" Xavier punched him lightly on the arm, making James off-balance. James suddenly realised the look on his face. "Xavier, what's wrong?" Xavier looked at him, sighed, and then leant his head on the metal wall.

"How am I gonna tell her James?" James' eyes widened.

"What? Tell whoever _she _is that you slept with your secretary. Yeah, Merry Christmas Hun. I slept with my assistant!"

"Not that you prick! How am I gonna tell her that I have to go to Japan? She'll be crushed!"

"Boy. This girl must mean the world to you if you care about what's going to happen to her while you're on a business trip. Who is she?"

"I'll tell you later. If I tell you and when I come back that you've done something with her… I'll kill you." Xavier snarled. James flinched at his tone and remained that way until the ping of the doors sounded. Xavier patted him on the back and walked through them.

"Xavier, where are you going?"

"To find her James!" James grabbed Xavier's sleeve.

"Well, you can't…" Xavier sternly turned around and grabbed his collar.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do James. If you don't have a valid reason, let me go."

"We have a meeting in two minutes… Or did you forget?" James lifted up an eyebrow as Xavier let him go, dusted him off and walked to the Briefing Room. James jogged to catch up with him until they finally took there seats. Silence soon washed through the room as Mr. Wilson took front and centre. He lifted looked around making sure that everyone was listening.

"Good Evening everyone! Now, in a most unorthodox way, I would like to answer questions first, that way, if any of you speak while I am briefing, you will be suspended. Is that clear?" A sea of nods moved then abruptly stopped. "Any questions?"

"Who got the business trip in Japan?" Mason Jay asked. He had the same choppy black hair as Xavier but had green eyes instead of brown.

"Well, I thought the news would have spread already. Mr. Xavier Nicolas has the proposition." Mason growled as the room erupted into applause for his enemy. An idea sparked into his mind.

"Sir, why would Mr. Nicolas want to hide the fact that he'll be going away?" Mason asked slyly, earning a glare from Xavier and James.

"Did the possibility that he has a woman at home ever cross your mind?" Xavier groaned as Mason's smile turned into satanic grin. _Great. Now he's gonna be after Kori while I'm gone. Way to go Uncle! _"Any more questions?" Mr. Wilson asked. Nobody raised their hands.

"Very well then. To celebrate, I am holding a party in which all of you are invited and are allowed plus one. We are also going to be having the best entertainment and refreshments, provided by our alliances, Frozen Fire Records and 'The House'." Everyone cheered and clapped as Mr. Wilson bowed. "Now, it will be held tomorrow, at 'The House'. I will call Ms. Charles to make sure that the arrangements are so. That will be all. Good night." Mr. Wilson walked back through the door to his office. Many colleagues congratulated Xavier and wished him all the best. Suddenly, he was pulled away by a strong arm into another office.

"Congrats on getting a job that was supposed to be mine, Xavier." The voice snarled with fake appreciation.

"Mason. Look, if Mr. Wilson thought you had the talents and qualities for the job, then maybe he would have considered you for the job."

"Well, I guess we'll all be seeing your little lady friend at the party. I bet she's, well, less pretty than your desperate secretary."

"Don't you _dare _talk about her like that!"

"Who… your secretary or your bitch?"

"Both." The pair threw daggers at each other until Xavier looked at the time. "Well, I guess I better get home to my woman. At least I have one. Good night, Mason."

--

Kori drearily sauntered into the apartment, clutching her notepad and CD in her left hand. Peering around, she noticed Xavier sitting at the computer, staring intensely at the screen in disbelief. Kori slowly dropped her things on the table and quietly made her way over to him. Pulling her hair behind her neck, she placed her lips to his ear and whispered, "What you doing?" Xavier jumped at the small sound that she made.

"Kori!" He gulped in alarm as he closed down the e-mail Mr. Wilson had sent him and turned around to fully face her. "Honey, when did you get here?" he asked while pulling her onto his lap.

"Just a sec ago… why? Do you have a _Cyprian _sending you e-love letters?" Xavier's brown eyes bulged at the thought and kissed her.

"I would never cheat on you and… I know that you don't go around asking people for offensive terms… Who taught you that?"

"You did." Xavier blinked in confusion.

"How?"

"Through you."

"How?"

"I am able to absorb language through oral assimilation."

"In simple terms. You kiss someone and you can instantly talk their language." Kori nodded her head. "So where did you learn the dirty part of your vocabulary from? My thoughts aren't _that _dirty."

"I believe that my anatomy has found an alternate source for language. I picked up a lot of your _slang _in the time I have been with you." Xavier cast his mind back, thinking of all the things they did together. He gasped in realisation. "Yes, our intimate relationship taught me very much."

"Hmm. Wanna learn some more?" Xavier leered as he leant in for a kiss. Kori put her index finger on his lips.

"Not until you tell me what was on that electronic message." Xavier sighed. He didn't want to tell her that they only had three days left together.

"Err… It's an invite to Mr. Wilson's party. Plus one. _You're _my plus one." Kori smiled as she kissed him lovingly. She pulled away and stroked his crotch slowly while licking her lips. "So, what did you do today babe? How's your song coming along?" Kori rested her head on his chest.

"It's coming along great. Though, I am worried." Xavier's eyebrows knitted in concern.

"Worried about what? Did something happen?"

"Chas went away to some afternoon lecture. I asked her to call when she reached but… she never did."

"Well, knowing Chas, she probably forgot. Maybe she'll call in the morning. Don't worry too much. I know you care." He kissed her on the forehead before lifting her up and placing her on the bed. "Stay still!" Kori complied by not moving and closing her emerald eyes. She felt Xavier's hands roam over her body and ample bust. One by one, he unbuttoned her skin-tight green shirt and traced his fingers along her lace black bra. He assaulted her bosoms with kisses, caresses and pinches, making Kori moaned every so often.

"Xavier… Is there something that you're hiding from me?" Kori stroked his neck ad ear as he stopped to look at her. After a long silence he decided to speak and tell her the truth.

"Babe…" He sighed, "I err… Mr. Wilson sent me on a business trip."

"Business trip? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kori demanded, pushing him away from her, sitting up. Xavier looked at her longingly and brought her in a hug. She didn't respond. "Answer me Xavier!"

"Kori, Cutie… I have to go to Japan to sort out something with the firm. That's what the e-mail was about. I'm sorry. You looked so happy and I didn't want to damper your mood." Kori looked at him sternly, still in his grasp.

"How long do we have before you leave?"

"…Three days… Kori I'm sor-," Kori kissed his lips slowly, coaxing his mouth open to allow her tongue to roam free. Not believing his luck, he reluctantly pulled away and stared at her. "Aren't you mad?" Kori shook her head.

"You were doing your job before you met me. I believe that the time we now have is precious. I do not want to lose you Xavier, so I plan to make you time with me worthwhile." Xavier wanted to burst out laughing, but he didn't instead, he pulled her close, kissed her neck and breathed,

"Are you up for a bubble bath babe?"

--

The R-Cycle roared into the Titans garage as it grinded down to a halt. The _masked _leader jumped off while pulling of his red helmet, placing it on the shelf. Walking towards the door, he heard the buzz of the LCD T.V blaring out and the voices of Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin sighed as he pushed the door open and made himself known to his team mates. The room instantly went silent, save for the blare of the T.V. He walked over towards Cyborg, trying to ignore the glare of his green co-worker. "Um, hey. I've got some news." Robin gulped as he attempted to make conversation.

"What do you find out Rob?" Cyborg asked, knowing that his best friend wouldn't reply.

"Err, I went over to Frozen Fire Records to see Ms. Charles today…" he began. The tension was so think you couldn't cut it with a knife… or an axe for that matter. "We might be having a guest over here for the holidays to help with our publicity."

"That's great man, but… you know that BB, Rae and I are going to Titans East for New Years."

"You're planning this in the beginning of November!" Robin roared.

"Actually, I planned it from last year. I guess you're gonna have to look after our guest."

"Unless we decide to give him Raven for company, even though she'll like it. They'll probably fuck each other." Beast boy snarled bitterly. Robin growled deeply.

"Raven isn't with me Beast boy. Get it through your damn skull!"

"I'll kick your sorry ass!" Beast boy and Robin made a lunge at each other and were about to strike until black energy grasped them both. Raven's form floated through the doors as slammed the two to different sides of the sofa.

"You too are acting like idiots. What Cyborg said this morning was right. Robin, I need to talk to you." Raven left the room with Robin in tow. Beast boy looked at Cyborg who returned the favour.

"I bet they're making out right now!" Cyborg rolled his eyes and sighed.

-

"Raven?"

"Robin… we can't keep avoiding each other. And this question keeps ringing in my mind. Answer it for me or else!"

"Um… I guess." Raven took a meditation pose and breathed it deeply. _This is it._

"Robin… why did you kiss me?" Robin mouth opened, but a bunch or incoherent nonsense. "Answer me straight."

"I can't Raven. It happened so fast. I was upset. Angry. Pissed! Then you… I… Felt so good… But then she… And I… You…" Robin sighed as he leant against the corridor wall. Raven crept over towards him and looked him dead in the eye.

"Tell me if you feel anything." She placed her grey lips on his and pressed softly. Robin's eyes widened, but he didn't protest. Raven wanted him to prove something and he was willing. Pulling away, Raven breathed out slowly and looked deep into Robin's _masked _eyes. "What did you feel?" Robin looked away not knowing how she was going to take his answer. But he couldn't lie to her anymore than he already has.

"…Nothing…" Raven shook her head, blinking back a tear. _I shouldn't have brought my hopes up…_

"Thought so…" With that remark, she slowly walked away to her room. Her journal started to change from traffic colours to a brilliant green.

--

A well-tanned woman, in her late teenage years blinked open her emerald eyes. Groaning at the sudden sunlight seeping into her irises, she brushed her auburn, mid-night tipped hair and felt around the sheets in her bed. She came across a piece of paper and looked stunned. Sitting up, she gently lifted in up and read the words.

'_Hey babe, Had to go to work early today. I'll pick you up from 'The House' at 2. Meet me there and don't be late. Care bout ya. X'_

Moaning, she dove back under the covers and made plans in her mind. Finally gaining the strength to get up she checked her messages. There were none. Chas hadn't called her yet. _Maybe she's sleeping in… Wait, Chas can't sleep in. It's nine in the morning, she has Math. Something's not right… _Kori thought as she tidied herself up and walked to 'The House' for breakfast.

-

"Okay people! We have so much to do and so little time! So have of you will go to Fire Cliques and practise there! Then you will all come together and do a run through of the sequence! Now remember, this has to be your best performance in this city. Crème de la crème! Now please, perform your hearts out!" Ms. Charmin yelled, stressed from all the pressure she had been put under. Her blue eyes laid on Kori as she strolled through the door. "Oh Kori dear!" Kori turned around to her.

"Ms. Charmin, you look so… stressed out. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, Kori, please tell me that you have your costume and act sorted out!"

"Yes, I do. I just need to rehearse. Why?"

"Oh." She sighed, "Sir didn't pull into the office this morning. Thus, chaos has erupted and all of hell has broken loose! Plus Chas hasn't arrived!"

"Calm down please! Don't worry about Chas. I'll help you as soon as I've sorted out my act and see Carli and Matt. Plus I have to leave at two. Xavier's picking me up."

"Okay my dear! Amber! No strip dancing in the early hours!"

-

"Hey guys!" Kori called as she approached Carli and Matt near the end of 'The House'. They waved back but continued with their argument.

"I can't believe you want me to do that! I'm a poet turned singer. I won't be able to dance along to those songs of yours, no matter how much a like them!"

"Then could you at least do me a favour babe!"

"Stop calling me babe and what?"

"Pretend to be my date on stage and I won't bug you. I bet Kori would even let you cause I'll just annoy her until you decide to comply!" Carli sighed heavily while switching her gaze between Kori and Matt. Kori lifted a brow while Matt grinned. Carli rolled her hazel eyes as she sighed.

"Fine. I'll _pretend _to be your date!" Kori clapped her hands as Matt pulled Carli into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Great! I have a problem."

"What now Kor! Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something?" Matt yelled sardonically. Carli pulled away from him instantly and looked at her.

"Kori, what's wrong?"

"Chas never called back. I'm worried about her." Carli wrapped Kori in a side hug.

"Don't worry. She can hold her own. I bet she's probably in detention for that plan she put into action!" Kori nodded as Matt patted her back.

"Anyway, you have to tell the band what number you're doing. They say that working with the infamous Kori would be such a pleasure!" Matt exaggerated. Kori giggled and did what she was told.

--

Two o'clock came by swiftly and Kori was whisked away to the other side of town to the expensive French restaurant, _Épice de Glace._ There, Xavier wined and dined her, flirting discreetly with her underneath the table, away from the prying eyes of paparazzi. Putting the bill on his tab, Xavier pulled her up, slid his arm around her waist and walked gracefully down the street. Kori smiled at all the attention she was getting. _You would be getting twice as much attention if you were still with the Titans! _Kori shrugged off the thought and snuggled up to Xavier, who grinned.

"Cutie. You know that party Mr. Wilson is holding for me?" Kori nodded softly. "Well, I thought that you might want a new outfit…" He whispered as he directed her towards the sophisticated clothes boutique, _Ange de Beauté. _Kori gasped at the parlour and kissed Xavier passionately on the lips; earning a few bulbs flashing from the media. Xavier gently pushed her inside of the parlour and met with his tailor.

"Monsieur et Mademoiselle, what can I interest you in?" Monsieur Louis greeted them.

"Louis, this is Kori. Mr. Wilson is having a party tonight. I would like her to look her best."

"Oh Ho. The little Mademoiselle will be in perfect hands. I have just the outfit… Right this Mademoiselle." Monsieur Louis ushered as he called upon his assistants to help him with Kori's outfit. Xavier tapped his right foot impatiently for Kori to return. _Two hours! How long does it take find a decent outfit! _As if hearing his plea, Monsieur Louis and his assistants emerged from the changing rooms. Alarmed at their sudden appearance, he glanced around but didn't see who he was looking for.

"Well? Where's Kori?"

"Patience is a virtue Monsieur. Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait." Under command, Kori emerged from the curtains and revealed herself to her awaiting lover. Xavier's eyes bulged at the vision and whistled. Her hair was glittering in two auburn heaped bunches at the top, while half her hair and the mid-night tips were curled by her waist. The top half of her gown was a flamed black at her bust as the crimson mesh revealed, vertically, half her toned abdomen. The skirt of her gown was mid-night to match her high lights and had a vermilion rose shaped corsage with jade embroidered stems at the bottom. On her feet, she wore black stilettos that wrapped around her calf. Her make-up was simple as she only had light mascara to emphasise her emerald eyes and clear lip gloss with a little blush. Around her neck was a black, velvet choker studded with emeralds. The outfit did Kori justice to say the least. Xavier blinked as she twirled around in front of him.

"Do you like, Xavier?" Kori whispered, placing her hands on his chest. Xavier nodded dumbly while kissing her on the forehead, cheek and hand.

"We'll take it Louis!" Xavier exclaimed. Monsieur Louis beamed as she pushed Kori back into the changing rooms after his assistants took photos.

-

It was now eight and all the business men of the firm – all dressed in tuxedos – had consumed their fill on food at 'The House'. Many of them had walked over to Xavier and congratulated him on the opportunity, while others just glared with jealously, but snickered as Xavier had come alone… the only other person who had done that was Mason Jay. But he claimed that he had a very good reason, he was dating on of the people from the entertainment business Frozen Fire Records. All the talk died down and erupted into cheers as Ms. Charles and Mr. Wilson walked onto the stage.

"Good Evening! I would like to thank you all for coming. Hope you enjoy yourselves. Ms. Charles…" Mr. Wilson greeted before passing the microphone over to her.

"Thank you Mr. Wilson. As you all know, I am the owner and manager of Frozen Fire Records. My protégés have worked really hard to these performances and I would like your up most attention for these proceedings before I allow you to mingle fully. Okay everyone, ladies! You're on now!" Everyone clapped as Ms. Charles and Mr Wilson cleared the stage and made way for the dancers.

In the crowd, Mason walked up to Xavier, James and Linda (the secretary) during the performances. "Well, well. Seems like you don't have a date Xavier. Pitiful." Xavier glared at him.

"Doesn't seem like you have one too, _Mason._" Mason laughed.

"That's because I plan to get the top act from Frozen Fire. Quite a beauty and _way _out of your league." Xavier looked at James and Linda who just shrugged their shoulders.

On stage, Carli was busy singing her song, Never-ending story. "_We're part of a story, part of a tale. We're all on this journey. No one is to stay. Where ever it's going.  
What is the way? We're part of a story, part of a tale. Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane. No one remembers how it began…_" She breathed in while everyone cheered, said a meek thank you, took a bow walked off stage as Ms. Charles stepped on.

"Hush everyone. Now, this girl has only been with us for little over a month, but whoa. She has made the biggest impression ever. This song is dedicated to her boyfriend; she would prefer to say who it is. For our final performance; please welcome, Kori Anders!" Cheers erupted and soon died down.

"Hey Xavier, she's my girlfriend…" Mason leered. Xavier looked as him and shrugged, wanting to know what Kori had in mind.

A high note rang throughout 'The House' as Kori floated down from the ceiling, dressed in a brilliant emerald green and aqua bikini suit; with a multiple layered and multiple slit skirt.

"_I hear your whispers  
break the silence _

_And it calms me down.  
Your taste on my lips, your salty kisses." _Kori swayed her hips seductively as she held a note. Her eyes we fixed on Xavier who was staring straight back at her. She smiled.

"_They say I'm seeking out the danger.  
That one day you won't let me go,  
(I'll drown, you'll take me down.)" _Kori stepped closer to the edge of the stage, swaying her auburn locks around her and pointed out into the distance._  
_

"_I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius.  
(You call to me, you set me free)" _

I relinquish to your powers. Kori dropped to the floor in a dramatic way, making the audience gasp. She slowly got up, swaying her hips and bounced to the melody of the music._  
"From your grasp, I just can't hide.  
Missed the danger I had to conquer.  
You made me feel alive." _

"They say I have to be aware," Her eyes instantly locked with Xavier's again_  
"that one day you won't let me go,  
(I'll drown, you'll take me down)" _

"I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius.  
(You call to me, you set me free)" Walking seductively towards the edge of the stage again, she walked along the edge, pretending to call out to someone who was an Aquarius. 

"I long for you Aquarius.  
I need to be with you again.  
I fear you, Aquarius.  
My destiny 'til the end." She knelt down on the floor as she held another high note before rising and almost throwing herself towards the audience._  
_

"_I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius, _  
_cause you the sea set me free" _With her final breath, she held her last high note and let her hair cover her face. She then quickly whirled around and whispered thank you to an appreciative audience. Xavier, Mason and James were gob smacked by her performance. James turned towards Mason. "Are you _sure _you're going out with her?" Mason nodded and puffed out his chest. Xavier just rolled his brown eyes and sighed.

-

Backstage, Kori and Carli were screaming with delight as they had completed their tasks. The wished Matt luck as he was going to be the entertainment for the rest of the evening as well as other people. He would be acknowledged but not really cheered at… but he didn't give a damn as usual. "Kor, you were great!" Matt yelled before he went on stage. Kori smiled as she dragged Carli to the changing rooms. Carli sat down on the leather sofa as Kori got changed into the outfit that Xavier had brought for her earlier. As soon as she emerged, Carli clapped.

"Whoa. I wish I had your angel." Kori smiled as she hugged her friend.

"I'm still worried about Chas. It's not like her to be like this." Kori sighed as Carli clasped her choker around her neck.

"Don't worry Kori. In a week she'll be back and will probably have gone on some adventure." Kori nodded as she hugged her friend again.

"Good luck with Matt! See ya!" Kori then walked through the door and into the crowds to find her boyfriend. Carli slapped her forehead as she remembered she promised to be Matt's date. _Lord give me strength!_

-

"Honey!" Kori called out with that angelic voice of hers. Xavier nodded to her and winked. Kori was confused until she felt as pair of arms slid around her waist.

"Hello, Kori darling." Mason whispered in her ear, but was loud enough for Xavier and James to hear. He turned her towards them and introduced her. Kori pinched him so that he would let go and turned to face him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm you're boyfriend Kori. Mason Jay _remember._" Kori shook her head profusely; the whole party seemed to grind to a halt just to pay attention to the scene.

"No. I'm sorry. Honey, please hold me." Mason walked to her to make his move but suddenly stopped as Xavier wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Kori, _darling_!" Xavier spoke near her ear, loud enough so that everyone could hear. Kori smiled as turned to face him. Xavier looked around him and cleared his throat. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend Kori! Mess with her while I'm gone and you're dead!" Kori giggled as she pulled him in for a kiss. "You were great Kori!" The audience cheered as Mason disappeared into the crowd.

-

_CLICK _Their lips lavished on each others as the came crashing through the door onto the fluffy carpet. Kicking off their shoes and socks, they continued to grope each others bodies as if there was no tomorrow. Finally breaking for air, Kori stared intensely into his rich brown eyes. Xavier returned the favour before sucking on her slender neck. Kori threw her head back as Xavier assaulted her while pulling off his tuxedo jacket. Xavier rolled them over so that he was underneath her. He started to kiss and lick her stomach while working her revealing chemise over her head. Kori undid the bunches in her hair and shook it all around, the curls still intact. While he kissed her stomach, Kori rocked her pelvis against his until she could feel his manhood quiver. Satisfied when she felt the twitch, she leaned down, pushing him so that he was forced against the floor and kissed him passionately. Xavier replied with equal force, squeezing her bottom lovingly wanting more still. He lifted her up and brought her into the bedroom.

-

The next two days flew past like lightning. The blur of make-out sessions amongst other things kept Kori's mind on Xavier as they approached the airport. He wrapped her lovingly in his arms, kissing her breathless. Kori gripped his neck and back hard. She really didn't want to let him go. Xavier slightly pulled away and looked deep into her emerald eyes. A glimmer of tears slowly started to burst from the service. Xavier sighed as he shook her gently. "I'll always care about you Kori. No matter what happens. I'll always be there for you. Be safe okay?" Kori nodded as she snuggled up to Xavier, resting her head on his chest. They stayed like that for ten solid minutes before the announcement of Xavier's flight burst through the speakers. With one last kiss, they whispered their goodbyes; hoping to see one another soon.

Carli ran up to Kori as she slumped on the wall. "The person you love will always leave you vulnerable at times, but the love they hold for you will protect as well as the good will of the Lord." Carli soothed, wondering where the phase came from. Kori wondered the same thing.

"Since when did you become so religious?" Kori smiled.

"Does it matter? I got you to smile. Now lets go to work and hear the good news Ms. Charles will bless us with!" Kori giggled along with her as they jumped into the Mercedes and sped off too work.

--

_My world has just ended. Not only did Xavier have to leave today… but now I have to spend Christmas with… The Titans… Stuck in a tower with him and her and them for as long as Xavier is on the other side of the world! A day ahead now doubt! X'hal give me strength!_ Kori's mind continued to wonder down this train of thought as she drank her vanilla latte. To ease her mind and give her some comfort, Chas had turned up at 'The House' and was now explaining why she hadn't been in contact… Kori jumped at Carli's sudden exclamation.

"You we're ASSAULTED!" Carli screeched, almost alerting half of the customers. Kori blinked and looked sternly at Chas. The eighteen year old covered her face with her long black hair.

"Yes, I was. But it's no big deal. Just shook me up a little. My friend in Gotham looked after me. Don't worry." Chas explained.

"Uh huh. Why didn't you call us? You could have at least called Kori!" Matt asked loudly.

"I panicked alright! It's bad enough I've missed my deadline! You don't have to rub it in!" Chas screamed as she sprinted out of 'The House'. Matt sat down to find Kori and Carli glaring at him.

"What now?"

"I know you care Matt, but you didn't have to be that hard!" Kori spat gazing at the door that Chas just went through. Kori shook her head and gathered her things. Carli blinked.

"Kori, where are you going?" Kori spun around and sighed.

"I have to meet the Titans remember. Xavier's gone to Japan so I have to live with them until he comes back." Matt winked.

"Does lover boy know that you're staying in a tower with three guys and one girl, that just so happens to include the Mr. Wonder himself?" Kori shook her head and looked hopefully at Carli. Carli rolled her eyes, kissed Matt on the cheek and walked through the door with Kori. Matt sighed as he drank the rest of his coffee… He looked longingly Carli's cappuccino and Kori's vanilla latte. _Couldn't let it all go to waste can I?_

-

"Titans. This is Kori Anders your new entertainment pillar!" Ms. Charles announced as she gently pushed Kori towards the Titans. The green tanned one walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Hey… um Kori, I'm -,"

"F- I mean, you're Beast boy! No matter what anyone says, I always think that you're funny!" Kori recovered. Beast boy's eyes widened with glee as he prepared to tell her a joke.

"Really. Well, when we're living together I can tell you all the jokes you want!" Kori giggled.

"I would like that." Cyborg then pushed his companion away and shook her hand.

"I'm Cyborg, but then I guess you already knew that!" Kori nodded as he pulled away and let Robin take over. Robin's _masked _eyes bulged at her beauty, as if he was meeting Starfire all over again. He gingerly took her hand and grasped it.

"Pleased to meet you Koria dn welcome to the team. Well, sort of."

"Pleased to meet you too, Mr. Robin." Robin was slightly taken aback.

"You can call me Robin since we're going to be living together." Kori nodded but quickly moved onto Raven. She nodded her head knowing that Raven wasn't the one for physical contact. _Unless it's Robin's lips! _To her surprise, Raven grasped her hand and awkwardly pulled her into a hug. Kori pulled away and gasped.

"Raven… I thought you were the one _not _for physical contact." _Except for Robin's lips! _Raven donned a passive look.

"Well, you're going to be living with us for some time, so I figured we might as well start on the right foot. But you are correct anyhow." _Yeah, correct except for Robin's lips! _Kori nodded her head as she lifted up her luggage and piled into the T-Car with them.

_Fabulous. Spending Christmas with the Titans. Well, Cyborg and Beast boy are alright. It will almost be like old times. Raven, she seems more optimistic now… Did she and Robin do something, they seem… calm around each other but Beast boy keeps sending them glares. He's confided in me on how he felt when I, as Starfire, left. He felt my pain. Maybe I should have stayed… but, if I had stayed, I would never have met Xavier. Xavier. X amount of pounds of handsomeness, bravery, cunning and sexiness. I miss him already. Why couldn't he take be with him? _Kori looked around at the room the Titans had charitably bestowed on her.

_How sweet and ironic… They put me in 'Starfire's' room. _Kori flopped on her old bed and gazed at the ceiling. _Xavier… _was her final thought as she closed her emerald eyes.

--

It was now the eve of the most commercially celebrated holiday next to New Years; Christmas! Everyone was excited for the children of the world as all their dreams and wishes should be fulfilled. Of course the people of the North took a moment to think about the third world, but that was quickly overruled by distractions.

A mixed race girl tugged restlessly at her long black hair, tears begging to burst from her jaded eyes. Looking around her every so often, she would pray that Doctor Vicman would hurry up so that she could get the hell out of Jump City Hospital.

"Miss Chasiti Raphael?" A nurse called out. Chas lifted up her head and faced her. The nurse smiled. "Doctor Vicman will see you now." Chas lifted herself up and almost ran to his office.

"Ah, good evening Miss Chasiti. Welcome." The doctor greeted as he shook her hand and held out her seat. Chas nodded as she sat down, fiddling with her hair again. Doctor Vicman made his way over to his desk and pulled out a few papers before sitting on his desk facing her.

"You blood test results are in."

"W-What did they… say?" Chas' voice quivered, her fingers entangled in her hair.

"Positive. I'm sorry Miss Chasiti but you are indeed pregnant." Chas tried hard not to break down into tears. "We can organise an abortion right away if you want." Chas shook her head violently.

"No way in hell! I believe that every life is sacred! No matter how little or how much it will cause pain! I can't kill this child!" Chas continued to weep as Doctor Vicman patted her back.

"Be rational Miss. You were _raped_! You don't have to go through with this. Not if you don't want to."

"I have to. The child didn't do anything. Please, I could really do with your support." Vicman sighed.

"Well, you'll experience the usual symptoms. Morning sickness in particular since you are one month along. You need to tell people that you are with a child. No matter how much it hurts." Chas silently nodded her head and made her way out of the hospital, called a cab and walked up the stairs into her apartment. She glanced at the clock and watched it turn from 11:59 to 12:00. Christmas Day. Chas sighed with tears of aggravation and sorrow. She bitterly whispered to the wind before she closed her tear-filled eyes…

"_Yeah. Merry fucking Christmas everyone!"_

* * *

This chapter took a very _long _time! But special Thanxz to Valda, for donating the poem featured as well as others to come and for being with me online for all this time. Thanxz my friend! Also Thanxz for the reviews! **_Valda, jjayno1, samanthe2121, RedXStarRob, gggggg, falyn anjel, Titian08, locket101, sammy-sue! _**

**WARNING! **Next chapter has a very positive risk of having a lemon in it. Before you ask it has everything to do with the plot and for those of you who wanted me to do number 2 in the first chapter. Here's you chance. **Do NOT read if you can not handle mature material! **I am not reliable for any side affects… except the spazzing of Rose/Jackalobe or Valda.

Keep it real… Have a wonderful New Year!

D-I-WaRrIa


	4. Chapter 4

_Konnichiwa minna! I apologise greatly for not updating in such a long time… but, I'm not sorry for keeping you all in suspense… I am evil like that! Anywayz… **Disclaime**r: If I owned the Teen Titans... You would be watching this on the big screen in motion picture in one very eventful film. But since I don't and I am being forced to say what I do not own... I shall type... I do not own the Titans, Kori, Xavier, Mr. Wilson, I partially own Carli and Matt but I do not own any songs featured in this chapter. I however do own the plot line and CHAS so if you copy any of the two... I will hunt you down and shoot the hell out of ya! Have a nice day! Still dedicated to **Jackalobe**,** Valda** and** Blonde Shadowcat**! Enjoy people! **Warning! **Language. The lemon is within this chapter somewhere… Read at your own will/risk/peril… Just immerse yourself in the chapter!_**

* * *

Kind Ice: Revelations at Reunions…**

**_A new start is what everyone needs to cope with life…_**

**_No matter what new experiences we will endure… I will always only be able to think about you…_**

"_**Maybe you shouldn't get your hopes up too much Rob… And maybe you should stay with what you've got…"**_

_Beautiful… Even though you're not with me – I have the memory engraved on my heart - you're still the purest and sexiest woman in the galaxy. Damn, if only you could hear me now. If only I could hold you now. But damn it woman! You infuriate with your smiles… Your tantalising kissing that makes me want to do you then and there so that your graceful hands can touch me yet again. If only she would pick up the damn phone! It's been weeks since I last had the pleasure of hearing her angelic voice. What in the world could she be doing that would make her miss every single call that I have given her? I hope she's not in any trouble… Well she shouldn't be… Uncle said he would keep an eye on her… Oh, what did she say to me the last night we made love? Oh… remember every time we've made love until we can again… Her body rubbing slowly against mine… Her lips travelling to all territories… The way she moans in complete ecstasy… The way she—_

His trail of elicit thought was broken by an electronic sound echoing throughout the secluded oriental accommodation. Growling at the source of interruption, he flipped open the communication device and put it towards his ear. "You have business to clear up Xavier. We have no time for your procrastinating!" The renowned metallic voice ushered from overseas.

"You have got to be joking." He groaned in aggravation. "It's bloody Boxing Day and you want me to work!"

"You have no holidays on your double life course Xavier. If you delay… You simply miss the chance to spend New Years with your beloved."

"Ya. I already missed Christmas. Thanxz for looking out for me Unc! Seems like Wilson Fisk has a double agent integrated into your business corp. But his only known movement so far is in the Japanese branch. He's been polluting business meetings and quirks with evidence you are indeed corrupt in nature as well as political briefings. Many outlets of the production and manufacturing line has gone directly to him as he has paid off some of your 'loyal' workers and have their backs when the law and order inspections come through. If any instability is found on your part, this branch will go to his funding and all your others branches will be investigated on."

"Seems like he's only exhausted some of his tricks. You must keep on your toes and clear up this business trip before people start to get suspicious. Close this deal before I get fractious."

"Don't worry about it Favian Sir."

"What did I say about being so cut and dry with me boy? I'm still your superior. You do not call me by my true birth name!" Mr. Wilson growled to no extent.

"I apologise." Another irritating electronic sound beeped through the air. "It seems like there is trouble at the firm. I'll look into it." He hung up and ploughed through various locks and cases before his eyes laid on his trademark costume. After donning his trademark alias, he perched on the fragile windowsill. "Let's do this."

-

Flashes of metal ripped against the dark backdrop of the lower levels of the firm. Two men shrouded in dark clothing with oriental symbols embellished in blood red. Their gold filigree katana worked magic against the crates and stocks collected inside the factory. The offices had already been trashed along with the security cameras. The men danced around; striking destruction to everything they touched… including new material and technology that hadn't been show to the awaiting world yet. Abruptly, one of the men stopped and put away his katana.

"When will this _honourable _X be gracing us with his presence?" The other _masked _figure stopped his wrath and turned towards him.

"Patience Apprentice. He will come in time… And we will deliver the message soon…"

"—Deliver a message? Didn't know I was this popular on the other side of the Pacific." A metallic voice slurred from the roof top. He flipped down and made himself known to his enemies. He whirled a red 'x' in his right palm while taking on a battle stance. He slightly dropped his stature as he realised who they were. _Samurais? _

"Well, well. If it isn't the infamous bandit himself. It's a real honour meeting you again Mr. X." The two samurais bowed down before whipping out their katana, wielding them in fast circles. "We have a task to do Red X… And this mission proves a valuable part…" Red X cocked his head to the side in confusion before quickly dodging the samurai's attacks. He immediately counteracted with a slash to block the katana and a round house kick to give some space. X then threw a dozen xs at the first samurai, keeping him occupied so that he could deal with the other.

He spun around to be greeted with a Jo-Lan blast. _What the hell? _X thought as he slammed into twenty crates. Quickly, he sprung back up and glued the second samurai to the wall with his trademark adhesive. The samurai struggled against his bonds, leaving his master to battle it out in hand-to-hand combat with X. The odds seemed to be even until the first samurai spoke. "It seems you have improved since our last encounter… Tell me… How is life?"

"Peachy, now what do you want?" X growled, annoyed that the fight wasn't going anywhere.

"Exploiting weaknesses in an enemy is vital for survival Mr. X." Without warning, both samurais encased him in a pale energy. Red X thrashed about in his confinement while he watched the samurais covered hands glow an eerie white.

"JO-LAN TU-BASU!" They screamed as the powerful blasts from their hands combined before shocking X at full throttle. X howled in agony as the energy ripped through his body, sending him to the far side of the factory, adding to the devastation. Red X's eyes flew open as he no longer felt the presence of his _mask_. Gasping, he tried to look away from the flashes erupting in front of his face.

"Well, what do you know Apprentice. It's Xavier Nicolas… Who would have thought that the infamous playboy had a double life…? Master K will take pleasure in this exploit. Come now, we have a message to deliver." Without a moments notice, the two samurais dissipated from view. Xavier growled as he tugged his _mask_ back on and sighed. He had a lot of clearing up to do…

Within a few hours, X had cleared up most of the rubble and grim a long time before sunrise. _It must still be Christmas Day where she is… _Wearily, he jumped from rooftops against the dark musk until he came across the place where this masquerade started at. He leapt over the windowsill and closed every open window and door. Swiftly, he discarded his other demeanours uniform and assumed normal role of being Xavier. He lay on the oriental bed in his boxers and closed his eyes until the sun came up… No sooner had his brown irises been closed a knock rapped against the fragile door. Groaning lightly, he donned on a robe and opened the door to reveal 'room service'.

"Many apologies Sir, but an urgent message." The man handed him the midnight box and left. Shrugging, Xavier walked back into his room and locked the door. Sitting down on the bed, he lifted up the lid and took out the contents inside. A semi-bloom deep red rose slightly pierced his skin with its thorns. Throwing the rose down on the bed, he opened the note and read it out loud.

_The Kingpin doesn't just kill you; but your family as well… You are not the last seed…_

Livid, Xavier crumpled up the note and threw it into the glowing fire. He lay back down on the bed, being wary of the rose and closed his eyes yet again…

_Kori…_

--

On the other side of the Pacific, a bittersweet tune could be heard from the tip of the tower shaped in a T. Her luscious auburn, midnight tipped hair fluttered in the gentle sharp breeze. More than half her hair was black now, by natural means. A glistening tear rolled down her tanned cheek as she gazed out of her window.

"_Never thought, this day would come so soon. We had no time to say goodbye.  
How can the world just carry on? I feel so lost when you are not by my side.  
But there's nothing but silence now; around the one I loved. Is this our farewell?"_

Kori shivered slightly at the words, but carried on singing, not noticing the pair of _masked _eyes watching her.

"_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child. See the sadness in your eyes.  
You are not alone in life. Although you might think that you are." _She closed her eyes, humming the instrumental while hugging herself. Reminiscing on her last rendezvous with her inamorato. The pair of _masked _eyes walked slowly out of the shadows into hers. The figure gazed at her softly so that she wouldn't realise that someone was watching.

"_So sorry your world is tumbling down. I will watch you through these nights.  
Rest your head and go to sleep. Because my child, this not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell." _The faint sound of clapping could be heard echoing around her space. Kori instantly spun around to be greeted by a _masked _pair of eyes.

"You really do sing beautifully Kori. Why are you up here, all alone?"

"Thank you Robin but… I am alright by myself." Her shoulders sagged at the comment.

"No, you're not. You can tell me what's wrong. I'm a good listener when I'm patient."

"I know you are…" Kori whispered, forgetting that he didn't know who she was.

"What was that?" Robin enquired, not fully hearing her.

"I said, I bet you are. I mean… You're the leader of a great team of superheroes. You learn to be patient with them as well as all the evil doers you must face. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you why I am…"

"Why you are what?" Robin walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Another tear rolled down her face as she shivered from the sudden warmth.

"I am… lonely… the person I love the most is half way around the world… My other loved ones are… separated. I just feel like I am not connected."

"You know… Sometimes I feel exactly the same way. Especially when something major happens… You could say that I'm wishing to see her again, but it's all wishful thinking."

"Who do you wish to see again?"

"A Titan… A Titan who was and still is very close to my heart. Starfire…"

"Do you miss her?" Kori asked softly… _He wants to see me again?_

"More than she'll ever know. She went away after a mistake that I should never have done. But I did it… and all I want to do now is hold her, talk to her… Look at her again." Robin brought her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes. "You could say that I was cheating…"

"Why?"

"Because I see her in you… That's why I have to look twice and make sure." Kori's eyes widened at the statement, but didn't feel as if she needed to press matters. "You don't have to feel lonely on Christmas or on any day of the year Kori. You're never alone… especially with me around…" Lulled into a sense of security, Kori closed her eyes as she felt his lips envelope themselves over hers. Slowly, Robin wrapped his arms around her slim figure, stroking her sides lightly, playing with the ends of her hair. A feeling burst from within as he felt his heart ignite with passion. His heart thumped harder as her delicate palms rested on his toned chest. A familiar feeling that he thought he would never have the pleasure of feeling again made a comeback. Kori was in almost bliss as she fantasised a relationship with Robin… The one she had dreamed of before but never had the pleasure in having. Suddenly, a visage of her lover came into view. She gasped as she pushed Robin away… _I can not be unfaithful after all the things we've been through._

Kori and Robin's eyes locked with one another's. Neither of them moving in case they alarmed the other. Robin's facial expression held confusion and shock. He slowly approached her with caution.

"Kori… What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Robin… We belong to other people… We can't do this…"

"Relax. You can tell your… _boyfriend_ that we only kissed because there was mistletoe over our heads." Kori's eyes shot to the festival plant, giggled and then sighed. A faint tint of blush could be detected on both of their cheeks.

"Anyway… You should get some sleep… You have a performance to do tomorrow!" Robin explained as he exited her room. He spun on his heel and called her name before she shut the door.

"Yes…?"

"Any regrets?" Within a minute if processing the question, both Kori and Robin shook their heads no… Once he was out of sight. Kori slid down the wall and slumped on the floor. _Yes… No… I do not know… … … What was the question?_ Defeated, she banged her head against the wall… _Xavier…_

--

"_Good Afternoon Jump City and welcome to Jump News at 1 Live! We hope that you are having a wonderful time wherever you are on this year's Boxing Day! Before we get on to the more delightful news, we have an announcement from the Metro Police to warn young females that the rapist Riley Daniels is still at large. They urge that females, particularly the young to travel around in groups and do not split up over any circumstances."_

"_Onto more exciting news. The Annual Boxing Day Bash funded by our very own Wilson Inc. will be commencing at any moment as doors have now been opened and many holiday concert fanatics are pouring into the park. This year is a real treat for the young and the young at heart as Frozen Fire Records are managing the entertainment completely. They have international acts performed by their own such as the infamous Kori Anders! She will be doing the opening act along with Jump City Protectors… The Titans! We will now tune this broadcast for the live covering of the show. Enjoy yourselves Jump City and have a very good New Year! Syndie Garcia reports."_

Crowds of citizens screamed and shouted with glee as Ms. Alexi Charles walked onto the stage. She beamed a smile making everyone's spirits jump to the sky's limits. She raised her right hand in the air to silence the impatient audience. Speaking gracefully, she greeted the civilians and prepared them for the funfest of their lives. As soon as she left the stage, artists and dancers started to pour in from the all angles, performing to their hearts content. After half an hour's worth of various acts, Ms. Charles reappeared on stage.

"Are you having a good time Jump City?" The crowd screamed, but she pretended that she couldn't hear. "What was that? I think I'm going deaf. Are you having a good time?" People roared louder as they jumped up and down, performing the 'rock on' sign and 'gun shot' in their right hands. "That's right! Now we have the infamous Kori, performing with… guess who? Beast boy and Raven!" The sea of people squealed as Ms. Alexi ran off stage in order to welcome smoke and lightning effects.

**BB, K, R: **_All the same, take me away, we're dead to the world! _Light danced around the park in perfect sync with the music. Three cloaked figures erupted from the stage floor and raised their arms in the air. Dancers behind them moved along to the beat, waving around ribbons and glow sticks. The three figures formed a triangle as the one in the middle threw off its cloak to reveal Beast boy. The crowd went wild.

**BB: **_The child gave thought to the poet's words. Gave comfort to the fallen._

**K, R: **_Heartfelt, lovelorn._

**BB: **_Remaining, yet still uninvited. Those words scented my soul._

**K, R: **_Lonely soul, ocean soul. _The other two figures threw off their cloaks to reveal Kori and Raven.

**K:** _It's not the monsters under your bed. It's the man next door._

**R:** _That makes you fear, makes you cry. Makes you cry for the child. All the wars are fought among those lonely men. _

**K, R:** _Unarmed, unscarred._

**BB:** _I don't want to die a scar less man. A lonely soul._

**K, R:** _Tell me now, what to do._

**BB:** _I studied silence to learn the music. I joined the sinful to regain innocence. Heaven queen! Cover me! In all that blue!_

**K, R:** _Little boy, such precious joy, is dead to the world!_

**BB, K, R:** _Heaven queen! Carry me! Away from all pain! All the same, take me away; we're dead to the world! _The trio danced around for a while with the dancers… Clearly enjoying the performance… Even Raven had a smile on her face…

**R:** _Dead, silent, constant. Yet always changing. – My favourite view of this world! _A few dance moves were thrown into the music before the tempo died down.

**K:** _As he died, he will return to die in me again. Weaving cloth, giving birth to the Century child. Who gave his life not for the world but for me. Innocence reborn once more…_

**BB:** _Heaven queen… Carry me… Away from all pain! _The tempo picked up, making the crowd go cheer as Beast boy performed a back flip.

**K, R:** _All the same, take me away; we're dead to the world!_

**BB:** _Heaven queen! Cover me! In all that blue!_

**K, R:** _Little boy, such precious joy, is dead to the world!_

**BB, K, R:** _Heaven queen! Carry me! Away from all pain! All the same, take me away, we're dead to the world!_ **_We're dead to the world! _**

The crowd went wild as the performance ended. Kori, Beast boy and Raven hugged each other before exiting to get changed. In the crowd, Robin and Cyborg had eagerly watched the performance in the VIP area s well as having a much needed conversation.

"You know, you should give Beast boy some slack. He's just upset…"

"I now he's upset Cyborg… I just… I don't know. All I know is that things have been happier since Kori's been here." Cyborg chuckled.

"Yea. Even Raven's lightened up around her. She's got the fire of Star inside of her."

"… And the passion too." Robin sighed… Cyborg red eye blinked in realisation as he monitored his leader's isotopic signature. Adrenaline… a higher heart beat. The hybrid smiled knowingly…

"You kissed her… didn't you?" Robin shrugged.

"Not like it mattered… She's probably got someone…"

"If she did, why has she never mentioned him… Or we've never seen him… She's probably playing hard to get, especially with that innocent act she's got going on." Robin groaned…

"Yea… Just like someone we just to know. But I ended up breaking her heart. But for the moment… I'll never have hers."

"You can't buy love at during the twelve days of Christmas Rob… She's no Starfire… But I'm sure that she'll come round in time." Robin nodded as Beast boy and Raven approached. Beast boy, despite not liking Robin at this particular moment displayed a smile, wanting his opinion.

"Okay. You dudes _cannot _say that we didn't totally rock out there!" BB shouted with glee as he danced around. Raven blew a piece of hair out of her face but smiled lightly.

-

"Who rocks?" A very cheerful lady asked in front of her trio of friends. Her half auburn, half midnight hair fluttered in the nights cooling breeze. Her emerald irises glowed lightly in the atmosphere.

"You do Kor. As usual." Carli yelled over the noise in Matt's arms before they made their way over to Chas in the semi-sound proof arena. There, the mixed race teenager sat smugly in the golden sand pit, not minding how much sand would be on her ass afterwards. She beamed a smile at her companions and patted the sand next to her. Kori and Carli willingly sat down. Matt looked sceptically at the trio of girls.

"You don't really expect me to sit down on the sand do you? I mean, that's a kid's thing!" Carli rolled her eyes and looked at him suggestively. She flipped her dark brown hair and licked her lips. "But since I'm turned on… I think I could join you for a spell." Matt quickly collapsed down next to Carli, making her cringe. Chas and Kori giggled heartily.

"What did you guys do on Christmas Day?" Kori asked.

"Well, while you were off philandering with the Boy Wonder… Matt and I decided to spend the holiday with our parents… I guess we owe them that much." Carli explained.

"They thought that I was gonna marry her! Imagine… Mr and Mrs Matt Daniels!" Matt exclaimed.

"You know. Carli Daniels has a nice ring to it…" Kori explained. "Just be sure that you are not related to that rapist!"

"Nah Kor, you got it all wrong… We're twins!" He joked as the others laughed along. Chas however gasped loudly.

"You're… lying… right Matt?" Chas whispered shakily.

"What's the matter kiddo? I was only joking. I'd never be related to someone so demented. Why?"

"Nothing…" She replied quickly, hiding her face with her jet black hair again.

"Anyways, what did you do on Christmas Chas?" Carli asked. Chas revealed her face again, blew a piece of hair out of her face and leaned on Kori.

"Well, my Godmother and I went over to Gotham City to spend time with Mr. Wayne and Lari. She's still pissed about not being able to spend Christmas with her real father yet again. Feel sorry for the girl. All she wants to do is be with her blood relative for the holidays. And having that dickhead of a 'brother', who wasn't even there, doesn't help."

"Damn… Not being able to spend Christmas with your father… I'd hate that!" Matt cried feeling a sudden rush of sorrow. "What did you do Kor?"

"I guess my time with the Titans was well spent. Robin is… insinuating…" Kori's voice trailed off. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"You mean… he's becoming personal? Kori you better be careful what you're getting yourself into… Remember Kor… You hate the guy…" Chas warned.

"I know but he… he… Performed the ritual that people do under mistletoes… and that's all it was."

"You lived out my dream of being kissed by the Boy Wonder! I envy you Kori!" Carli moaned, earning a grunt from Matt. Kori blushed and coughed, seeing Matt's unease.

"So tell us Matt… Are you and Carli in a relationship or what?" Matt blinked his eyes…

"I think the term is sporadically." Carli nodded in agreement. Chas and Kori glanced at each other as Matt and Carli came closer together.

"Okay guys! Just remember to see each other New Years day at 3pm and we shall talk then. I have to perform now so… Happy New year!" Kori sped away before they could start their make out session. Feeling sick, Chas gagged, "I'm with you Kori!"

-

"And we would now like to welcome to the stage. Kori Anders!" Kori jogged on stage, making everyone cheer, including the Titans in the VIP area. She grasped the microphone and breathed deeply.

"Hey everyone! How y'all doing!" Everyone screamed as she took a bow. "As most of you know. I've spent Christmas with the Titans which was… eventful to say the least. Nevertheless, I'm dedicated this next song to them for being there for all of us! Protecting us day in and day out! This ones for you T!" The piano started with a C minor awaiting Kori voice to travel through the microphone.

"_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight, upon a fiery steed? Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need…" _

The techno-fabulous beat swirled through the speakers as everyone cheered knowing where the song had come from. Robin's eyes perked up at her melodious voice. Behind his back, Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy could be seen laughing at his love-struck face.

"_I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night! Oh he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light! He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life! Larger than life…" _

Kori danced around seductively on the stage, with a dozen male models in the background behind her, each one wanting a piece. The display made most people jeer and want more, but the sight made Robin want to punch each and every one of those guys.

"_Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy. Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!"_

The dancers around her lifted her up and threw her twenty feet in the air. Alerting a number of people behind the stage that she was performing.

"_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above, out where the lightning splits the sea. I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me."_

The bushes started to rustle slowly. It went unnoticed by most people except for one.

"Guys… I think something's going to go down." Robin whispered to his team mates.

"Ya… Your head if you don't stop interrupting me from the show… Besides… Kori would never go with you…" Beast boy growled in annoyance.

"BB, that was uncalled for." Cy commented.

"Yes Beast boy, Robin has every chance with her." Raven defended, earning a nod from the leader.

"Yea… Certainly had a chance with you, didn't he Rae?"

"My name is Raven Beast boy, not Rae!" she growled…

"Yea… Cos only _he _can call you be any pet name!" Beast boy roared before storming off into the crowd to a random blonde. Raven and Robin sighed looking at Cyborg for advice.

"Maybe you shouldn't get your hopes up too much Rob… And maybe you should stay with what you've got…" Cyborg murmured before walking away to find Beast boy. Robin stared at Raven long and hard before stroking her shoulder and transferring his attention to the stage.

"_Through the wind and the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood. I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood!"_

The words echoed through his brain. _Like a fire in my blood. Like a fire in my blood. **Like a fire in my blood!**_ Robin stared at Raven yet again before paying close attention to the bushes that seemed to be moving closer to the stage.

"_Hero… I need a hero!" _

"ARGH!" Kori screamed as hundreds of lights exploded above her head. Out of the smoke and glass samurai soldiers glided towards her, knocking out anyone who stood in their path. Robin's _masked _eyes widened at the explosions before he whipped out his communicator. "Titans GO!" Instantly, the four Titans crashed onto the stage and started to combat the samurais.

"Dude! Why would samurais want to disturb a great party?" BB yelled over to Cyborg as they battled side by side.

"Man, do I look like a samurai to you?" He called back, clearly annoyed that one had semi-hacked his system. The Boy Wonder twirled his bo-staff in his hands before striking down on each samurai, rendering them unconscious. Raven used her powers to lift them from view and banish they beck to Japan…

In the mists of the frightened crowds who were trying to get as far away from the park as possible; Mr. Wilson was busy trying to contact his nephew on his cell.

"Xavier! Pick up the damn phone already! I know you're there!"

"Damn it Sir. I'm in the middle of sorting out the mishap. What could be more important?"

"Our lives are on the line if you don't make the next plane to Gotham!"

"Our lives… We've battled worse before…"

"But has your darling girlfriend?" The line went dead as Mr. Wilson walked briskly to his Lexus and sped away to Gotham.

Slash. Punch. Dodge. Jive. Rotate. Flip. Back flip. Forward hand spring. Stab. Double back hand spring. Strike. Dodge. Double dodge flip. Flying karate kick. Kori definitely put up a fight with the _masked _samurai soldiers. _What do these people want with me?_ She flipped over two samurais who were trying to grab her from behind. Spying an opening in the scenery, she sprinted at full pelt to move out of the area. Unfortunately, the Master Samurai kept a close eye on her, following her through the park.

Raven, feeling like the fight was going nowhere encased the remaining samurais in her powerful confinement. Beast boy and Cyborg escorted the rest of the performers away from the collapsing stage, in an attempt to calm them down. Robin, clearly pissed caught two of them by the throats and barked, "Why the hell are you here? What is your mission?" Sticking to their morals… all the samurai soldiers committed suicide then and there so that the mission would never be revealed. Robin growled as he commanded Raven to drop them to the ground.

"Ish. What kind of code is that?" An officer asked appearing at the scene.

"Japanese honour apparently." Robin answered, walking the Titans away from the no longer inhabited bodies. "Cy… can you get a location on where Kori is?"

"She's heading south. And someone's chasing her!"

"Titan's GO!"

Panting and out of breath, Kori kept running through the bushes and plains. The Master Samurai was hot on her trail, with the Titans a few metres behind them.

"Come now child. This doesn't have to be so… tedious."

"I'd rather it be tedious than you actually catching me!" Kori yelled back while picking up the pace.

"My child. You don't have a choice!" Master Samurai shouted as he phased in front of her, making her gasp as she came into contact with a fist. Blocking the attack, she flipped over him and knocked him down with a flying kick. Annoyed, the Master Samurai slashed her stomach with his katana, making old wounds reopen and blood trickle down his sword. Shocked, Kori slammed to the ground, grasping her stomach, crimson liquid seeping through her fingertips. "We will meet again my child… But my gift will be direr than the one I have bestowed upon you." A veil of black seethe blocked Kori's view. Feeling nauseous, she blinked her eyes to stay awake… but no such luck…

-

Electronic bleeping sounds and blinding lights shocked her senses as she sprang up from her horizontal position. Her royal emerald eyes blinked open in confusion. _Where the hell am I? _Her hands automatically stroked her stomach, realising that old wounds had re-opened. Sighing, she turned her head from side to side as she focused from one plain white corner to another. _I think that I am going insane… _Indolently, she reached composure in her state of mind and decided to leave the confines of the pale space. The light reflecting off lighter spaces was given her gentle eyes pain. Not using her powers in such a long time was starting to take its toll. She longed to feel its fiery blast to pelt someone she despised into the ground. But… _I cannot. I cannot reveal my position and I simply will not! _Without too much trouble, the auburn midnight highlighted hair woman walked swiftly through the open doors of the pale space and ventured in search of companionship and answers. Soon enough, she followed the sounds of the furious battling on a virtual contraption. A smile graced her gentle and weary features as she leant her weight on the door frame. As if sensing her eyes boring into the back of his head, the Boy Wonder turned his head around to greet her. He smiled instantly, alerting the dark mystic that something joyful had happened in his mind. A spark of jealousy traipsed in her complex mind; but nevertheless, she shook the feeling off rapidly and acknowledged the red head.

"Hey Kori, how are you?" Robin asked almost cheerily. Kori made her way down towards the sofa and rested her weight on the back.

"I am… dizzy but I'll live." At her voice, the changeling's and the hybrid's eyes tore away from their intense game to see her presence.

"Yeah, you'll survive. The tests that I ran on you show that your body only needed time to rest, even though it seems like you have something abnormal about your blood." Cyborg clarified.

"Dude. You always say that there's something wrong with people's blood. No blood is pure you know. Besides, Kor, how did you pull off all those totally cool moves two nights ago?" The changeling eagerly asked.

"Two nights ago? Please, what is the date?" Kori asked as she leaned her head on her shoulder, letting her blackened ends spill over her breasts.

"Today is December 28th sleeping beauty." Raven commented. Kori whirled around to find a calendar. The gothic was correct… She had been out of it for two days? Two whole days?

"But Raven… Doesn't that mean that you, Beast boy and Cyborg will be leaving for Titans East?"

"That's right Kori. And… I could use a little help in packing." Kori bopped up and down, forgetting that she still held a grudge against her. As they made their way to leave the room, the green coloured male stopped them in their tracks.

"Hold it Dudettes! I wanted to know where Kori learned those moves. And I intend to find out now! So Kor. Where did you learn those moves from?"

_Damnit Kori think… _"I learnt them from when I was a child. My family were always in the spotlight for some reason or another. You could say that they had run-ins with people similar to the Mafia." Kori giggled lightly as she shared her story. Everyone eyed her weirdly before Beast boy started to crack up, soon to be followed by Cyborg. Kori's eyes widened. "Did I say something… funny?"

"Ha-ha. Even I know that the Italian Mafia is purely fiction! Good one Kor!" Beast boy sniggered. Kori looked at Robin before she looked at Raven. Raven rolled her eyes and pulled her through the doors towards her dormitory. The three guys stared at one another while Beast boy was still laughing. Robin, being the leader, decided to break the silence.

"Beast boy, you _do _know that the Mafia is real, right?" The grin on his face disappeared as he fainted…

-

"But Raven… It seems that you are thoroughly packed. Why would you need my help?" The mystic Goth sighed exasperatedly. She slowly grabbed her journal as she turned to face Kori in her famed meditation position. It took all of Kori's restraint not to mimic her and reveal her powers.

"I wanted to… well… Ask for your advice. I mean… I've never been away from home and had these emotions going through my being. I feel… strange."

"But, what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"I realise that Robin has a fascination with you and… I guess I've been feeling a diminutive sense of covetousness. Until I can sort my feelings out… do you think that you could keep him free for me until we get back in the New Year? I've never felt as much… power in a kiss before… Even if it was an accident. I can't let go of what Cyborg said… or Beast boy for that matter. It seems as if he doesn't care anymore… I can't say I blame him."

"But Raven… Beast boy does hold some affection for you if he's acting the way he is. Do you not think that he is simply envious of the fact that you chose Robin over him?"

"I realise that Sta- I'm sorry, I forgot…"

"Forgot about what?"

"That you're not Starfire and that she's never coming back. If Robin only learned to not be so hyped up by battle and villains… Well, maybe she would still be here… Talking to me right now. It's just, you're so similar to her and that's what is attracting Robin… No offence, but if I have to loose him to someone… I want it to be the original Starfire… Not another girl who looks and acts a lot like her. Sorry…"

"It's okay." Kori looked down towards the floor that she was standing on. "He said the same thing on Christmas day." Kori's hair spilled around her face to shield herself from Raven's now inquisitive, but harsh glare.

"He spoke to you on Christmas Day? Where? When?"

"It's nothing to worry about Raven. He was just wondering why I was on my own, why I was singing."

"You told me that you were practising for the Annual Boxing Day Bash. Did you lie to me?" Raven's voice stared to become more irrational as that minuet twang of jealousy enlarged slightly, causing a jab in her mind. Kori shook her head profusely.

"I was practising… I was just singing my… loved ones favourite hymn – they are sadly, no longer a part of this world. I didn't mean to cause any uproar. I'm simply doing my job." Raven looked sceptical, but let the answer pass. An awkward silence enveloped the two. Simultaneously, they both glanced at the clock, realising that Raven and the boys would be leaving them soon. "I'm sure that you would like to have some rest before your long journey Raven. I bid you farewell and good luck if I do not see you in the morning."

"Same to you Kori… And please remember what I as- told you!" Kori nodded to her with a smile as she walked out of the room. _What the hell! I do not even feel as much for Robin as I did before… Why is raven all of a sudden being so protective? Does she need love? Closure? She would only lose Robin to the _original _Starfire? What the **mehai**? I am the original… Only more adapted and more… 'Streetwise'. _Kori blew her side bangs out of her tanned, flustered face. She opened the sliding door to her 'Starfire's' dwelling. Lethargically, she lay down on the plush, amethyst silk sheets and gazed deeply into the mirror opposite her pasted on the closet. _Perhaps I am no longer the Starfire that they knew and just figment that represents her. What am I going to do? I have to spend my days in this tower with Robin… How will I cope and Raven doesn't want me… Kori anywhere near him… Only Starfire could ever take him away from her! Bullshit! … Oh… Xavier…_

--

On the outskirts of Gotham City two looming dark figures sat across from one another as they dropped their conversing voices into low, solemn growls. No emotion was held except for the one of extreme resentment. Nevertheless that emotion wasn't meant for each other, but for the enemies that they both shared.

"Wilson Fisk alias Kingpin… What did you find out about him X?" The dark figure with the copper gleaming _mask_ with black undertones asked. The figure opposite him composed in red and black answered slowly.

"It has something to do with the Japanese branch of your firm. I believe that he has planted a tracking devise in all the shipments. Also so, he's been hiring Samurais. Do you know what this could mean?"

"Only that he's recruiting a variety of uncover minions. Some of them may have cross our paths. Few may have spoken to you directly and you've unknowingly given them information. Another thing is their relations. They may have an outlet in the Jump City branch… That would be most troublesome."

"Well, I guess that's why some people are questioning your motives, but I do have someone in mind that might play to be a mole. Mason Jay…" His _masked_ eyes seemed to squint as the name parted his lips.

"Are you sure that this is precise and logical and not because he was trying to hit on your girlfriend?"

"It is logical! I mean, he's always been looking at info about me through his CIA connection. Plus he has this fascination with martial arts yet I have never seen him in the martial arts business on the _right_ side of the damn law!"

"What has martial artic past times have to do with this situation?"

"The Master Samurai said 'It seems you have improved since our last encounter… Tell me… How is life?' I was confused to say the least, but he… _they_ managed to take my _mask_ off and-,"

"WHAT! You let them take off your _mask_!" The elder screamed in outrage.

"I couldn't help it as it was beyond my control. They had these Jo-Lan powers that they used against me. They managed to see my face and they instantly knew who I was." The thief looked up to his mentor and sighed at the face that he was portraying. "I screwed up big time, didn't I?"

"Yes… Yes you did, but Jo-Lan is a force to be reckoned with. I don't think the Titans would be able to hold their own against it. The Master Samurai didn't say anything else to you, did he?"

"Directly or indirectly?"

"Red X, stop being cryptic… Was there anything else spoken?"

"I was left with a message in the morning. Saying that the Kingpin doesn't just kill you, but you're entire family as well. It also said that I'm not the last seed… I'm perplexed yet again." The elder villain stroked his _masked _chin.

"You have become _close _to the elusive Tamaranian yes?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do anything with it? My love life has nothing to do with the criminal business!" X yelled back becoming pissed off.

"On the contrary, your love life has _everything _to do with this situation. Were you protected or unprotected?"

"Now who's being cryptic? What kind of question is that?"

"Answer it. Did you have protected sex or not!"

"Why must you know? And where is she now? She's not at the apartment. She hasn't returned any of my calls or e-mails. You promised that you would look after her!"

"There's no honour amongst thieves!"

"But there is some amongst arch-villains and definitely some in family!"

"And the reason that we are family is why I need to know whether you had protected sex with her or not!"

"Where is she Slade?" X growled dangerously, almost having no regard for authority.

"I'll tell you after and _not _before you answer my question!"

"… Fine… It was unprotected duh! I wanted to feel her for the first time without a barrier bloody between us!" He sighed. "Now tell me where she is!"

"So I take it that she's hormonal and with the people she's now enemy's with?" Slade questioned leaving X with a crestfallen look behind his _mask_… _Shit…Kori…_

-

The solitaire, ghostly pale sphere slowly faded to give leverage to the independent celestial body that provided for the whole universe and others around. The soft cerise and mauve hues swirled around like a painting freshly highlighted in the crisp mornings breeze. Waves of auburn hair with midnight tips swayed delicately in the air on top of the Tower. A soft tear trailed down her face as it represented her fears. She was alone… Even though she might not be alone in company, she wanted someone else. Of course the Boy Wonder, at some point, had fulfilled all of her fantasies while she was still under his wing but now… Now things had changed. She had fled to the other side of the law with a well known bandit who definitely wasn't a mistake… very far from it… _X'hal, hear my prayers… Bring joy back into my heart so that I no longer have to keep on pretending…_ On cue, the Titans leader stepped out from the shadows and touched her shoulder with his gloved hand while taking a seat besides her.

"Morning Kori."

"Good Morning to you too, Robin. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, but you didn't. Why did you scream last night?"

"It's nothing… really; you do not need to worry about it. I wouldn't want to burden you with my problems." Robin smiled as his arm found a way around her shoulders. Subconsciously, Kori leaned into the sudden contact, but her emerald eyes looked down-caste as she thought that _X'hal _would ignore her prayers. Something that was very rare. _But I should not doubt, X'hal probably wants me to be patient like I always have been. _Robin nudged Kori for her to continue her story.

"I suppose that I had a nightmare… I was falling… and no one was there to catch me…" Kori looked down towards the ocean, not wanting to see his face, almost ashamed of what she had just uttered. In her surprise, a hand cupped her chin and made her look into his _masked _eyes.

"I would never let you fall for too long Kori… You know that…" Robin smiled. Kori slightly smiled even though her mind had other thoughts. _Oh yeah. That's right. When I was falling before, did you even think to look where I was falling? No! You could not have cared less! But…_

"…Shall we put your theory to the test?" Kori smirked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me… I want to test of the Boy of Wonder sticks true to his word. I'm going to up… and you're going to catch me."

"Easy…"

"_But! _You cannot use any of your toys. You must run through the tower and save me. Deal."

"But you could get hurt!" Robin argued.

"Not if I have a saviour to catch me. Deal?"

"Deal." Robin marched over to the roof doors as Kori walked swiftly over to the edge of the roof. _Well, if he doesn't catch me… I'm sure I'll just… fly? _

"In three… two… _one!_" Kori let herself collapse over the roof and descend towards the harsh ground below. Robin whizzed through the door like a torpedo, not letting anything stop him for saving her life. His full throttle was cut abruptly short as his cape had become caught in between the hinges of one of the many doors through the tower. _Shit! _He cried as he continuously tried to rip his cape free. "No. NO! Oh God please no!" After fifteen seconds of pulling relentlessly, he finally managed to set himself free, cape intact. Desperate, he sprinted at the speed of light to the main door where he would probably find Kori lying on the ground covered in her own blood.

_I let her down…_

_I never let people down…_

_I let her down! _He stabbed at the red panel to open the doors, only to find her in the most unexpected display ever…

She was in a heated lip lock with a man in an open buttoned red shirt and black trousers. He had similar hair to Robin's but had cut it so that he looked rather handsome when he shook his head 'no'. To add to Robin jealousy and discomfort, his hands were roaming Kori's body as if she belonged to him. _Yeah, well guess what pal. You don't own her! The Titans do! _Becoming increasingly uncomfortable, he waited until they were finished… A minute…

Three minutes…

Eight minutes… The man's hands lifted up Kori's right leg so that it hooked around his waist while his hand inched closer to her well-round ass. "_AHEM!_" The leader called rather loudly. The kiss died down as body candidates turned to face him. Kori face was clearly flushed… and it wasn't just from the blush that was evident in her eyes. The mysterious man however looked completely normal, save for the slight panting of his breath. Frustrated, Robin grabbed Kori by the arm and dragged her in fairly aggressively. The guy followed quickly before the doors shut him out.

"Kori what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Um…"

"Did this guy catch you?"

"Um… yes." Robin groaned inwardly and dug his fingers harder around her bicep.

"Who is this guy Kori? Tell me now!"

"… You are hurting me. Please let go." Kori begged. Robin paid no heed.

"_Tell me!_" A tear was evident in Kori's emerald eyes and in second Robin found himself flung over to the sofa.

"She said let go! Are you deaf?" The guy roared as Robin recovered into a protective stance.

"Who are you and who the hell asked you!" The guy was about to charge until Kori placed her palms on his chest, instantly making him calm down.

"If you let me finish Robin. This is Xavier… He is my… inamorato." She a red tint slightly covered her cheeks. Robin's _masked _eyes widened as he stared from Kori to Xavier and back to Kori again. He stuttered to get he tried to get his brain in the right frame of mind.

"This guy… Is your boyfriend?" They both nodded. "Are you joking?" They both shook their heads no as Xavier pulled Kori into a shielding embrace. Robin thought that he was going insane. But then coughed to regain composure. _Okay. She has a boyfriend, I guess that they are happy together. I guess me pulling her away from him was a bad way to greet him. _

"I'm sorry for pulling her away from you. I um… Thought that… You know, let's just start over again. I'm Robin, leader of the Titans." Robin stuck his green clad hand for Xavier to grasp. He did, reluctantly.

"Xavier… Kori told me about that competition… I take it that she won."

"Indeed she did and she's done wonders." Robin faked beamed. He really didn't like this guy. For some reason, he got a really bad but familiar vibe off him.

"I bet she has… Honey. I'm going to steal you away today, if that's alright with the Boy Blu-_Wonder_ over there. I really want to catch up and know what you've been doing these past months." Kori nodded lovingly as she leant her head on his shoulder. They both gazed at Robin, not that they needed his approval but only for respect.

"_Months? _Where have you been?"

"If you must know, I've been in Japan for business reasons."

"Business trip huh?" Xavier growled quietly. He didn't miss the hidden message of 'a likely story. I bet you were at a brothel all the time.' "But… I guess it would do no harm. Have a good Happy New Year if I don't see you tonight!"

"Oh no Robin. We'll be coming back here tonight to celebrate New Years with you. I must thank you for all that you have done!" Kori beamed genuinely. Xavier smirked at her apparent innocence.

"Yeah but, don't wait up too much!" _Heh. I have a surprise for you kid… Oh, if only you knew… _They bid their goodbyes as Kori and Xavier made there way off the island. The Titans leader slunk back into the shadows of the tower. Downhearted, but determined to make sure that Kori was not in any danger… _I guess some detective work is in order… _

--

"Master Samurai step forward and bring word of what you have discovered."

"My Liege, the infamous Red X is one of your very one protégés. Such talent and guidance gone to waste."

"Not to waste Samurai. Just put to sleep. A trigger at his emotions should make him putty in my hands."

"But… what of his connections?"

"What about them? His identity has been revealed and my cousin's nephew has given unbounded information… especially about his pretty girlfriend…"

--

Punch. Kick. Duck. Jab. Flip. Rotate. Double back hand spring. Round house kick. Karate chop. Twirl bo-staff. Back flip. Right hook. Double left hook. Repeat every single battle move that you know. Robin collapsed as he tried to get his breathing under control. Cardio-vascular endurance always go through the roof when you have stupid emotions toying with your brain and heart.

Sighing after he had reached composure he drank deeply out of his water bottle, gazed at it before growling and throwing it hard against the weights, causing the lighter ones to topple and crash. _I really need some anger management._

Frustrated, he dived into the shower and let the scorching water blast relentlessly on his sweaty, clammy skin and muscles. After bearing up to the conditions, he turned on the freezing cold to cool him off for a few seconds before jumping out, drying himself off with a flat white towel and donning his trademark uniform. Feeling refreshed, he decided to walk around the tower as he was alone. _Alone… _

Coincidently, he came across Starfire's room, the room that he had graciously let Kori sleep in. Knowing that they would be along time, Robin ventured into her room and sat down-heartedly on her bed. _I've lost both them. The two best people who were compatible with me and I've let them slip through my fingers like sand. How much more of a dick head could I possibly be? I could have asked if she had a boyfriend before I kissed her but no. I had to be the one always in control, the one who was always right no matter what. Oh… I wish you were back here with us Starfire… Back here with me. But I guess, it's too late for second chances._

The leader ripped of his _mask _in complete aggravation for the world of affection. He had no luck in it whatsoever. His cerulean eyes sadden by the picture that was on Starfire's dresser. Kori hadn't moved or touched any of her stuff, except for a few odds and pieces, mostly furniture.

His gloved hands reached out for the photo as he traced around its outline. It was like he was gazing into a looking glass that had become a portal to an alternate universe. A time when Starfire was still there and always lifted him up higher and higher each day with her kindness and inspirational spirit. He became lost as a sea of memories flooded his mind, a smile tugged at his features. Her luscious auburn hair, her royal, loving emerald eyes. Her long, slender legs that always disappeared into her trademark skirt. Her –

A struggle at the door alerted him that it was time to leave. But where could he go? He spied around the room for a hide or getaway. Window? _No, there would be a draft and Kori is susceptible to temperature change. _Hang from the ceiling? _Oh yeah, and when the pressure gets too much I'll have to drop down. _His _masked _eyes travelled worriedly around the room as the struggle from outside to get the door open increased. Suddenly his eyes snapped up to see the closet door hanging slight ajar. A crack of light slivered into the room as he jumped in for cover, waiting until Kori was asleep so that he could escape. He held his breath as two figures waltz into the room arms wrapped around each other. _Oh no…_

-

The male counterpart twirled his girlfriend around him, letting her luscious locks spin around her causing a sea of crimson and black. They laughter echoed off the walls of the room making the scene more joyous than ever. Abruptly, Xavier scooped her up in his strong arms and tossed her onto the bed. He followed her in the same manner, making her bounce up on his landing.

"I had a wonderful time Xavier… I only wish that I could have spent Christmas with you."

"Kori, it was agony in Japan knowing that Mason could be hitting on you at every chance he got. He didn't, did he?"

"No. I was here all the time. I wanted to return you e-mails but the festive season kept me away from going into the apartment. I'm sorry, I should have kept contact." Kori shielded herself with her newly coloured hair. Xavier sighed as he cupped her chin in his palm and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"You _can _make it up to me."

"With what exactly? I cannot turn back the hands of time. I have been a terrible girlfriend." Kori sighed sadly.

"Don't you ever say that about yourself honey! Without you… I probably wouldn't have been able to see the light… or trust anyone as much as I trust you now." Kori's emerald irises shone with a glimmer of hope and relief.

"Really Xavier?"

"Yes, really Kori." He planted a kiss on her cheek as he stroked her far side. "Now, to make up for it, you're going to sing me something… And it can't be Aquarius, no matter how much I love the song…" Kori slumped in deep thought. Instantly, her eyes lit up as she jumped on him kissing him a sweet kiss before leaping off. He was about to say something, but she put her slender index finger to his lips.

"_Is it true, what they say? Are we too blind to find a way? Fear of the unknown cloud our hearts today. Come into my world. See through my eyes. Try to understand don't want to lose what we have."_

Kori stepped closer to Xavier, pulling him up on his feet and placed her palms on his tine chest.

"_We've been dreaming but who can deny? It's the best way of living, between the truth and the lie."_

Slowly, she slid off her jacket revealing her amethyst mesh shirt with a black cross-lace back. Xavier chocolate eyes widened at her sudden actions. She moved closer to him and undid three buttons of his shirt.

"_See who I am. Break through the surface. Reach for my hand. Let's show them that was can, free our minds and find a way. The world is in our hands. This is not the end."_

Xavier decided to take off his shoes and socks as Kori mimicked his actions. Xavier backed away from her to take a seat on the bed, smiling mischievously as he listened to more of her song.

"_Fear is withering the soul. At the point of no return. We must be the change we wish to see. I'll come into your world. See through your eyes. I'll try to understand before we lose what we have."_

Kori looped her arms around his defined torso and tugged him up once again, he eyes pleading for him to dance with her.

"_We just can't stop believing cause, we have to try. We can rise above their truth and their lies."_

Xavier complied with her request and started to spin her around laughing as she beamed a smile while singing.

"_See who I am. Break through the surface. Reach for my hand. Let's show them that was can, free our minds and find a way. The world is in our hands… See who I am. Break through the surface. Reach for my hand. Let's show them that was can, free our minds and find a way. The world is in our hands. This is not the end…"_

Xavier flipped her around as if she was a puppet of his string of desire. His eyes looked suggestively at her sculptured body as he danced the tango with her. Her body followed his lead in liquid motion.

"_I hear the silence… Preaching my blame… Will our strength remain…? If their power reigns?" _

Xavier swayed Kori in his arms as she held a series of notes. Their eyes locked on each others intensely, as if they were the only two people in the world… the universe… Abruptly, Kori broke the trance be pushing him hard on the bed. Surprised, Xavier jumped back up, only to see Kori leaning near the closet. He squinted his eyes as he thought he saw movement.

"_See who I am. Break through the surface. Reach for my hand. Let's show them that we can."_

Xavier ran up to her and spun her around in rapid spirals as she continued to sing.

"_Free our minds and find a way. The world is in our hands. This is not… the end!" _Kori finished as Xavier dipped her back. Her chest moved rhythmically as she tried to control her breathing. Xavier's free hand wonder through her tresses, then travelled along her neck and squeezed her ample bust. Kori didn't have the chance to gasp as her lips were sealed with his. She dipped lower as Xavier's tongue broke through her lips and assaulted her tongue. A battle raged on for dominance, even though Xavier knew he had the upper hand. Slowly, they parted, breathing slowly, staring unsurely.

"I loved your song Kori. But for the record… You haven't made it up to me yet…"

"Huh?" Kori whispered in vain. As quick as lightning, she had been shoved back to the far wall, Xavier pouncing on her with abrasive kisses. His right hand holding her shoulder in place as his left stroked the outline of her body. Kori sighed lustfully as she allowed him to enter her mouth again and again. Her arms wandered around to hoop his neck, tugging on a lock of his thick, jet black hair. Slowly, Kori lifted her right leg in an attempt to wrap it around his firm torso, but the slight height difference left her at a disadvantage. Xavier sensed her movement and grabbed both her toned thighs, hoisting them over his hips and around his waist. Her back hit the wall with a thud as she wrapped her legs round his waist. They lips continued to lavish each others while their hands roamed around their bodies. Her treasure grew wet at a bulge from below his belt. Her heart went crazy as if persisted to rise against her womanhood. She moaned in bliss as she whispered Xavier's name when they separated. He grinned at her before assaulting her lean, smooth neck. His tongue trailed waveringly as her emotion filled voice drove him crazy. Her soft hands continued to undo his buttons until she finally pushed off his shirt. Forcefully, she pushed against his pecks, easing him up so that she could see the man she cared about before her.

Lustfully, she placed her soft, glossy lips over the nape of his neck. She started to suck slowly but mean-fully, her hands finding a path from the small of his back to the back of his pants. He gasped as she pinched his buttocks lovingly. Not wanting her to feel neglected, his fingers traipsed around her waist line and her hips to find the zip to her skirt. Once pulled, he tugged her skirt down revealing her tasteful scarlet lingerie. Moving his head, he captured her lips with his passionately while grasping her well-rounded cheeks. Kori's hands left his buttocks as they travelled along the belt until they reached the buckle. Swiftly, her fingers unwrapped it from his waist and pulled down the zipper, letting his trousers fall around him. Xavier broke the kiss while looking at her deeply in the eyes. Chocolate met emerald in an ardent gaze. His eyes travelled her body, acknowledging the fact that she still had her shirt and lingerie on, while he was only clad in his black boxers. He shook his head. "Honey this isn't fair…" Kori's eyes shone defiantly.

"All fair in love and war Xavier." His eyebrow raised above his right eye.

"So, this is a war now huh Kor? Do you really want it to be that way?" He pressed her body close to his so that she would feel his begging manhood pushing against her stomach. Kori shook her head profusely. "Didn't think so… But I like the idea. First on to moan has to do the others bidding, no matter what it is. Understood my sweet?" Kori nodded her head affirmatively, her auburn, black hair spraying all around. "_Let's get violent_!" Xavier lifted Kori up with his right arm by her stomach and hauled her to the awaiting silk sheets. Kori giggled as he flipped her over onto her stomach, straddling her hips with his muscular and powerful legs. His manhood pressed firmly into her back. His palms roamed her back lightly, before kneading her already relaxed back muscles. Kori sighed in pleasure, but made no sound. She couldn't moan, not yet.

"You like that honey?" He whispered huskily as he unlaced her shirt, leaving her only clad in her scarlet lingerie.

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?"

"Your relaxation, a moan maybe." He shrugged before licking the small of her back to the top. Sighing again, Kori pressed herself up and flipped Xavier over, so that he landed on his back. Unexpectedly, she ripped his boxers revealing his rather erect manhood. He gasped as he stared her dead in the eye. She giggled as she slowly descended down, allowing her tongue to roll over his balls before lavishing at the root of his member. Xavier threw his head back in pleasure, his right hand stroking her hair. Her catlike tongue continued to stroke out his outline, making his cock throb in anticipation. She caressed his member painfully slowly, making small circles and rain drop patterns in her wake. Her feverish lips kissed each inch of his balls before sucking tenderly on his tip. Xavier's hand left her hair as he gripped the silk covers tightly. He arched his back so that she had full access to his weakness. Her fingers drummed lightly on his balls while her tongue and lips softly crushed down on his member. He bit his lip and stifled a moan from erupting. There no way he was going to lose. As much as he wanted to, his pride wouldn't let him. Feeling the need to spice things up, he lifted, reluctantly, his lovers chin, making her let go of her hold as he flipped them over; pulling her above him so that her head was on the pillows. Using his teeth, he dragged down her scarlet lingerie to reveal her moist treasure. _My turn…_

Gradually, he inched his way from her inner knee, along the inside of her thigh to the lips of her wet clit. His tongue rolled over her fuzz bit by bit he kissed every part. He ran down in a perfectly straight line in the middle of her treasure, making her twitch suddenly. His pearly white teeth gently clamped down on her lips before licking fervently within her wetness. His ministrations were driving her complete crazy, but she didn't want to give up… She couldn't seem to be weak to him, no matter how much she wanted him now. She gasped loudly as he plunged his tongue deep within herm his hands firmly gripping her toned ass, squeezing every so often. Little snippets of sounds left her lips as she bit her bottom lip hard. Compressing her emerald eyes tightly shut, she sub-consciously started to rock her pelvis towards his glorious mouth, lifting her ass off the bed, giving him more access. He continued to make out with her treasure, tasting every curve and crevice. Licking harshly and desperately a few dozen times, earning her to struggle and squirm under his pressure. Kissing her softly once more, he left her more wet than she was before and full of sexual frustration. "Did I ever tell you that you taste so fucking amazing?" Kori reached up for his shoulders and dragged him down on top of her in an abrasive kiss, full of passion and hunger. Their tongues frolicked together while his hands wandered down towards her bust… only to find them still trapped in her scarlet bra. He pressed her down into the bed, releasing her lips. "Tsk, tsk babe. You should know better than to have your bra on." Kori eyes widened but soon relaxed.

"But darling… You know that you're meant to make sure that I'm in my birthday suit… Just as I am inclined to you…" She licked her lips at the end of her sentence, causing him to cringe. He pushed his awaiting member onto her treasure, making sure that it didn't enter just yet. Quickly, he brought her up close to his, so that she could hear his yearning heart. He pushed down her straps as she toyed with his manhood, making him shudder slightly. He unclasped her confinement, releasing her precious milk load and her rosy nipples. Laying her back down, he assaulted her breasts live quick, luscious kisses, suckling her soft moulds, not leaving a space alone. Frustrated, Kori slapped his ass hard and fast, making him jump and his member quiver against her. Xavier rolled his chocolate eyes. _Women. And they call us impatient. _Slowly, keeping his eyes locked on hers, he parted her legs so that he would have a clear entrance. He glanced at the clock on the night desk. 21:59:50 it glowed in neon red. "A countdown my precious… five… four… three… two…-"

Without warning he thrust deep within her core, causing her to scream a gasp in surprise. He leaned towards her face and kissed her open lips. "Happy New Year babe." He started to rock leisurely within her, making head from to go deeper and closer to her core. His hands roamed from her bucking hips, to her enticing breasts before they finally made rest of her shoulders to support his weight. He didn't want to crush her. Her palms found their way to his robust back muscles, digging her nails in pleading for him to go faster. "Faster?" She nodded her head abundantly as he picked up the pace, his pulses becoming more known and hard. She bit back a moan. Not wanting to lose the _war _against her lover. Nevertheless, Xavier sensed her distress and leaned down placing his lips to her ear. "Don't fight it babe. I know you want to… _Faster?" _Kori arched her back higher and dug her nails in harder as he began to thrust into her at a zealous speed, pulsing harder, stronger and deeper. Their bodies glistened with sweat in the dim light from the lava lamps surrounding them. Their breathing became increasingly louder as they grinded solidly onto each other. Changing the game again, Xavier flipped them over so that Kori was on top. At first she was stunned by his sudden actions but rode on him nonetheless. Her palms pressed against his pecks as he gripped her back, begging her to pick up the pace. She complied as his member twitched within her. Unexpectedly, she let out a moan as she threw her head back. Her eyes widened as she knew she had lost the challenge. Xavier smirked at her dismayed. He arched his back, pushing his cock further in before flipping them over again. "Wanna know what I have in store babe?" Kori rolled her eyes, continuously arching her back to get him deeper within her. She, with no shame, released moan after moan in comprehension from the multiple orgasms he had given her. Xavier panted long and hard as he leaned down and kissed her lethargically. His tongue barely made it past her lips before he whined in pleasure. Grunting, he thrust vigorously, feeling her clamp around him. "Kori… say my name. I want you to scream it so the whole world can hear!" Kori whimpered beneath him in bliss.

"Oh, Xavier." She moaned loudly, grinding towards him without remorse. He gasped for air as he shook his head no; sweat spilling from his damp cut.

"Not that name babe. Say my name!"

"_Xan'aha!_" Kori bawled in gratification of another orgasm. Xavier trembled at the sudden orgasm he received. He pummelled into his lover faster and harder than before, even though she was already clamping down around him and he was reaching his limits, he wasn't through with her just yet.

"No babe. Say the one which everyone fears…" Kori eyes flashed in realisation… _No… _She shook her head profusely.

"I… can't… Xavier. He will hear us…"

"We'll be gone by then. Besides, he'll probably think you're screaming in passion and not hear a thing. Trust me Kor. He won't come after you…" He started to pummel at that same zealous speed once again.

"Say my name damn it!"

"…" She quivered underneath his pressure…

"Say my Goddamn name Kori!" He grinded on her faster…

"… R…" She arched her back further…

"Come on… _Say it!_" The orgasms multiplied beyond reason…

"RED X!" Kori screamed with passion and frustration, moaning raucously as she reached her optimum climax. The lovers vibrated in unison from their fervour. Their essence shimmering with sweat. Their breathing erratic and uncontrollable. Xavier moaned lowly as he steadily pulled out of her. Kori shivered from the lack of contact, but soon recovered as Xavier placed his urgent lips on hers. They kissed slowly, but surely as their passion for each other couldn't have been higher that it was then… They were in utter bliss and ecstasy… An incredible feeling that none of them wanted to let go of… "Happy New Year Xavier… I think I forgot to mention that." Kori whispered as she glanced at the clock. 02:09:56 it glowed in neon red. Xavier smirked as he kissed her forehead lovingly before cradling her against his chest, letting her fall asleep instantly to his heartbeat. He pressed his hand against hers and realised that they were in perfect sync. Smiling, he closed his eyes. His world slowly faded into a dark matter… but not before he heard the closet door creak open and a streak of traffic light colours fly by… He mentally laughed…

'_Happy New Year to you too, Kid. A new start **is **what everyone needs to cope with life…'_

_

* * *

Has this actually happened! I've finally finished this chapter! I'm so sorry that this has taken a really long time to get up, but I had a writer's block and procrastinated a little. But, if you are totally spazzing, please let me know in a review that you will so kindly bestow upon me. Thanxz for all the people who reviewed: **Samanthe2121, Valda, StarrGodess, RedXStarRob, Sweet Princess RobStar4ever, falyn anjel, Blonde Shadowcat, jjayno1, banana fritz, luvlifecharm, the Phoenix Master! **You guys **ROCK!** _

_Special Thanxz to **Valda** for always being there online and dedicating that awesome fic, **Hit the Floor **to me, (You rule Queen Jelly Bean!) **jjayno1 **for supporting my work and she's my cousin, and **Blonde Shadowcat**, because she leaves the longest reviews that make me smile! Love you guys!_

_If any of you start to curse me about the lemon, be nice. I did warn you and this was my… second attempt but the longest in my view… four bloody pages! Twenty-five pages all together! _

_Keep it real… Please review… I'll be updating others before this, check them out…_

_D-I-WaRrIa_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Konnichiwa minna**. Now usually, I would start off by apologising… but then again, I realise that this is not my fault. I was born with the procrastinating gene and school does not help! Anyway, I do apologise for the long wait… a year… oh dear. Standard disclaimer, I do not own Teen Titans characters, I do not own music… all I own is the plot and other criminals that are not mentioned in TT. Enjoy people! Still dedicated to **Rose**, **Blonde Shadowcat** and **Valda!**_

* * *

**Kind Ice: When Complications Multiply…**

**Sometimes you should stick like glue to what you have and not go venturing on a journey to recapture what you have lost… No matter how much it hurts…**

**Trust is not always the luxury everyone can afford…**

**Separation makes the heart grow fonder… But is that the case when your loved one leaves on negative terms?**

_**Bastard!** How dare that… that ruthless bandit get a hold over such a sweetheart like her? How the hell did I let him slip underneath my nose? Sure criminal activity had become quiet in recent months but I never thought… How could I have let him come in? And Kori… How could she? I mean, I thought we were friends, I thought she liked me. But she's no more than a two timing piece of- I can't be mad at her… She's probably been with Red X for ages, knowing him and this was all part of a dare. Or maybe he's forcing her? How could I have been so blind…? What if she was trying to be friendly, but on a smiley face like Starfire would, only to get close to us… to me… and then find out my weaknesses and destroy us from the inside out…_

Punch. Kick. Double jab. Forward hand spring into flying kick. The _masked_ Titan leader pummelled into the no longer stationary rice-sack filled with sand. He grunted loudly and breathed harshly, trying repeatedly to remove the images and sounds engraved on his troubled mind. _God Damn It!_ Her singing. Their dancing. His caresses. Her pleasure filled sighs. Their mindless foreplay. His body on her body. Their romping in the dark… moans erupting into the night… _STOP!_

"You never really do hit it off with red heads do you?" The masked Teen's ears perked up as he lifted his head towards the doorway to the gym. His eyes glowered darkly at the figure leaning on the door frame. The figure smirked and tilted its head to the side away from the frame. "Or is it that you do hit it off… It just never lasts?"

"Back off thief!" The thief pushed himself away from the frame and walked casually over to the Titan – his supposed enemy. He was clad in loose fitting trousers and left his chest bare, showing off his scratches earned from the night before.

"Oh, so you _did_ hear. I'm not stupid Kid; I know you were in that closet watching us. Enjoy the show?"

"You don't deserve her. She's a professional. You're just some lowlife scum!" The Titan growled, trying hard not to bare his teeth.

"…Damn Kid, I'm hurt. I mean, we are all professionals in here. I just have a different way of expressing my talents."

"Talent nothing. You're probably holding her captive as your sex slave, so she has to obey your every whim."

"To tell you the truth, she's been my first proper relationship. We've already been through a lot, and there is nothing you can do to break us up."

"I could always land you in jail for tampering with the Titan mainframe. I'm sure Kori will be pleased about that."

"My Kori… 120 pounds of feminine sexiness. Too bad she was already taken. I bet you were all over her because… now who in the world could she have reminded you of? More to the point, who _out_ of this world. Still haven't found her yet, have you Kid?" Robin remained silent, gritting his teeth and pulling twin fists by his sides, turning his back to the bandit. "Didn't think so. Then there you go, while I'm away and she's on duty, you decide to try and win over my girl. My lady. My woman. My lover. Truly pathetic that you can't keep fetish on a single female who has been in your care for years, but you can get a girl off the street wet by just walking past her."

Xavier smirked as Robin started to twitch and switch position. He stood his ground as he saw the rejected companion turn around, blood pulsating hard at his ears so that he could not even concentrate to hear a single pin drop in the silence of darkness. His jet hair seemed to become even more erect from irritation and his _masked_ eyes turned into a thick line of black with a sliver of white in the middle. His gloved hands seem to radiate green as his grasped them into tighter fists. The Titan leader stomped forward towards Xavier.

"You want to know what's pathetic. YOU. You and your ignoramus vendetta against me and my team. Why the hell do you enjoy pissing me off so much? Huh? Why do you persist in doing wrong if you have someone in that bedroom that you care about and you do not want her getting hurt?"

"—Well, someone has to keep you on your toes? You've gotten sloppy even since the Tamaranian beauty left."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!"

"And there I wasn't even being degrading. What's the matter Kid? Have I hit a tender spot? Does it make your heart sink every time someone mentions her name? Do you feel guilty? Ashamed? Or is it that Kori made such a damn good impression you could cheat your affections and focus them on her… and now you're so pissed off because she fucked me in Starfire's room and knew that I was a thief!"

_SNAP!_

His patience couldn't be stretched anymore, the thin line between control and impulse had to be crossed again so that he could be at peace with himself, knowing that he had the chance to pummel Red X mercilessly, even if he was in a different form. Without the _mask_. In a spilt second Robin lunged at Xavier, catching in a headlock and thrust his knee into his stomach. Xavier groaned on impact, but retaliated by lifting him easily over his shoulders, slamming him down onto the ground and kicking his back. Robin growled as he created a forward handspring from a low altitude and kicked Xavier's legs from him. He rolled away as soon as he landed and spun around to give Robin a double jab into his chest and a satisfying punch in his stomach, winding him. Xavier pounced on top of him, pinning his arms behind his back and his face smacking into the hard concrete beneath him.

"Tell me Kid, what hurts the most? The fact that you rejected her and she ran… or the fact that she rejected you and stayed with her man."

"Asshole!" Robin screamed as he knocked Xavier off of him with a kick and lifted himself up. He cart wheeled across the floor to meet Xavier in a mortal combat. Various punches and blows were placed in sensitive areas, but no one had dared to literally hit below the belt… only verbally. The volley carried on to a few minutes before the comm. Link in Robin's golden utility belt started to whine. Grinding his teeth, he resisted the urge to spit in Xavier's face.

"You won't get away with this X! You're a thief, and will always be one!" The collected bandit slid through the doorway, giving a mock salute to the Titan leader before shutting the door and walking down the corridor. Robin growled loudly as punched the sand-filled rice sack one last time before bringing the incessant ringing to a halt.

"Report!" He barked down into the yellow disc-like object.

"Happy New Year to you too Robin, or didn't you get any sleep last night?" Robin's breath caught in his throat.

"What's so happy about it and what do you mean?"

"Man, you really need to take one of Mas y Menos massages, real quick and real relaxing. Besides, I thought that you would be up all night with Kori that's all."

"Well, she was up all night with someone else."

"Say what?"

"Kori's…err… boyfriend came to visit and they are…_really_…close. To say the least."

"Aw man they didn't."

"Well, you did warn me. And warn me and warn me but did I listen, No. Because I was just too bone idle and too stubborn to notice. Damn I'm such a-"

"—Dickhead?" A monotone voice rang through the transmission.

"Raven? When did you get here?"

"Cyborg had to go and do something because Mas y Menos have wrecked some part of the tower due to Speedy chasing them."

"Well you seem calm and collected. How much did you hear?"

"When you started berating yourself… Is something wrong?" Robin shook his head in mis-belief. Could what have Cyborg told him at that concert really be coming true? Would it be better to stay put with what he had than go after something he had no chance in getting? He shook his head.

"Err… nothing Raven, but maybe… When are you, Cyborg and Beast Boy coming back home?"

"In a few days probably, depends on how fast Cyborg fixes the Tower. I could help him with his mechanical work. He has been teaching me a lot over the years." Robin nodded.

"Okay, I hope you've had a good time. Have a safe journey back…" He signed off as Raven nodded, concern evident in her amethyst eyes. _Time to let go._

-

Xavier mentally chuckled as he walked casually through the corridors to _Starfire's_ room. He ruffled his jet hair before knocking on the door politely. No response came so he assumed that Kori was still asleep in her angelic state, quite tired from their vigorous love making the night before. He pressed the button to his left, waited for the door to slide open and ventured in. He sauntered over to the bed where the covers lay rumpled and in disarray, Kori's perfume and his aftershave. He smiled to himself as he heard falling with the power of gravity in the bathroom ensuite. He smirked as he walked briskly towards the shower and discarded his clothing. Within a split second he pulled over the shower door, slid in and closed it behind him, greeting his lover with a backward hug and a kiss on the neck.

"Morning beautiful." He continued to kiss her neck while his hands roamed south towards her hips and kneaded them lightly. She sighed as she turned around in his arms, twisting her fingers in his hair. She lifted his head up and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Morning to you too, _Xan'aha_. I trust that you had a pleasant night."

"Is that a trick question? I mean… I wasn't too rough on you, was I?"

"What would you define as rough? I believe you've held some… sexual tension as Carli would put it. We have after all have been apart for months. I do have a question though."

"What is it?"

"Why did Robin look so sceptical when you stated that you went away on business?"

"Kori, the term 'business trip' is usually misinterpreted as a sign of getting away from partners, wives and having free sex." Kori frowned.

"Do I not satisfy you then, Xavier?" Xavier looked her dead in the eye, chocolate brown colliding with emerald green. The warm liquid continued to rain down on them softly. Xavier lifted Kori onto him, she responded by wrapping her legs around his toned waist. He pressed her against the shower wall and kissed her neck, heading south towards her left breast, pinching her other one lightly. She moaned. "That's not an answer Xavier." He kissed her nipple.

"It's an action Kori, and I know what I'm doing."

"Why won't you answer the question?"

"Actions speak louder than words Kori, and so I'm showing you instead of telling you." He kissed her passionately, pressing his form tighter to her. Kori returned with equal force and passion, letting her palm drop to rest of his thigh, her thumb fleeted over to stroke his shaft, making it quiver. Xavier moaned into her mouth as he could feel himself start to rise. "Any chance of a quick romp right now?"

"Uh-huh, but I have to gather material for my next concert and I want to go back to the apartment. I get most of my inspiration there… I wonder why?" She smirked knowingly at Xavier and kissed his cheek while he dipped his hand lower and started to stroke her treasure. Kori shivered… "Maybe, we could…" Xavier grinned as he pressed his lips onto hers again, discreetly slipping into her. She broke the kiss to moan softly.

"Just a little cool down," He groaned as he moved within her gently, leaving a trail of open kisses on her slender neck. Kori blinked upwards as she gazed at the steam filled ensuite. She toyed endlessly with his matted dark locks, her slender fingers leaving no scalp unmassaged. She pressed her breasts against Xavier's shoulder while water droplets showered around them. The dark haired bandit took her rosy nipple in his mouth. She moaned as her hips bucked gently against his, causing a rippling effect that threw them off balance. Xavier immediately removed his mouth as he fell onto his back. On the way down, Kori had straddled his hips and hovered down lightly. The bandit noticed. "Hey! When did you get your powers back?"

Kori rode on him for while, gently, softly; beckoning him to react to the lingering pleasure. She bent down, licked his neck and then nibbled on his earlobe. She recoiled slowly, stretching out on him, arching her back, still rocking to feel him pulse within her. She slowly let her delicate palms traipse over his abdomen rocks. "I was miserable without Xavier… My powers are based on emotions." He nodded in slight realisation.

"So, when you're happy, you can fly… Where do you get your strength and those… things that you always fried me with?"

"That, I believe, is another story." The bandit grunted lowly as he flipped them over and slipped out of her, pressing his lips against hers. Kori smiled as she toyed with his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, resulting in Xavier thrusting into her again at a faster speed until a persistent knocking resounded at the door. The outlaw thumped his fist on the tiled floor.

"Damn it! So close…" Kori giggled at her lovers antics and pushed him off of her. She moaned from the rippling sensation and cautiously got up, grabbing a bath robe. Xavier looked at her bizarrely as he sauntered out of the ensuite and replaced his clothing. The knocks continued to hound at the door.

"Kori? Kori are you in there?" The bandit looked at the rogue Titan and forced his lips into a grim line as he made a show of jumping out the window which Kori promptly shook her head to. He smirked as he walked up to her, whispering softly in her ear that he would meet her back in the apartment. She nodded dumbly, pecked his lips and pushed him towards the window. Her smile faltered slightly as his figure dropped from view, but was soon replace by a fake one as she opened her door.

"Yes Robin?" He seemed surprised and was about to knock on her forehead until she grabbed his wrist. "Is something wrong?" The sincerity in her voice was genuine. Red dots appeared on the _masked _Titan's left cheek. He removed his wrist from her grasp and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Um. There's a call for you downstairs. Ms. Charles is on the phone." Kori nodded as she made her way down the hallway. She the paused. She turned promptly on the spot.

"Robin." She blushed. "I don't think I know where the phone is." Robin mentally sighed as he walked in front of her, expecting her to follow. The entertainer murmured a 'thank you' before grasping the over turned receiver.

"Hello?"

"Kori? Ah, darlin'. I hope this isn't a bad time."

"No Ms. Charles it isn't. What do you require?"

"Well, you do seem happy. Okay, here's the deal. You are due to do a concert and an international tour in the upcoming months. There will be trial concerts to know that you are ready and able to perform on this scale. Now, we are still gathering the details, but we do have to say that you will be away for quite a few months… Do you have any relationships that we should be aware of?"

"Only Xavier Ma'am."

"Ah yes, Xavier. Mr. Wilson's nephew I presume."

"Yes." Kori agreed as she nodded into the phone.

"Indeed. I'm sure that your relationship has overcome obstacles before. This should be no different. I shall give you a week to choose some favoured songs. If come up with any of your own, being your own material, don't hesitate to ask Matt and his crew for musical as well as technical help."

"I shall Ms. Charles."

"Alright. Happy New Year Kori."

"Happy New Year to you too, Ms. Charles. I'll probably be seeing Chas in a few days time."

"Oh that's wonderful. She's been so secretive lately; I'm really starting to get worried. It's not like her to keep secrets from me. She's loyal by nature you know, something I see reflected in you." Kori chose to remain silent at that moment. "So, I shall see you at Frozen Fire Records then. Good day."

"Good bye." A soft click resounded in the room as she replaced the receiver. She sighed thoughtfully as she buried her flushed face in her hands. Robin, who had been watching her profile intently as she conversed, crept silently closer towards her figure and sat down beside her.

"Tough work schedule?" The Titan leader asked.

"Can't be any tougher than yours. I mean, saving the city every other day. Monitoring it every single day, twenty-four hours a day. My line of work must seem like a dream."

"Only if you can sing and dance… Besides, you look so happy with what you have achieved." Kori looked at Robin, studying his profile deeply. His face was a platonic stone, etched with a chiselled nose and upper lip, slightly defined cheek bones and curt eyes. Her eyebrows slackened slightly. Robin's _mask _appeared to lower as well. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kori blinked.

"Are you sure you're happy?"

"Of course Robin. I could never be in a job that I disliked completely." She smiled genuinely and he took a hint, but didn't let it slide. Instead he pushed further. His interrogative side taking form.

"Are you happy with _him_?" Kori's head shot upwards. She swallowed deeply, warning bells ringing in her mind. This was not territory she wanted to discuss with him. Still, she was intrigued to what he was on about.

"You speak with such disgust. What are you implying?"

"Kori… I'm not a person who likes to beat around the bush and wait for the thorns to fall and the berries to appear. You know full well that he's a criminal. A low life thief. Why are you with him?"

"I don't think that this is an area for your concern."

"Maybe out in the city it isn't. But when I employ you and you bring it into my tower, it becomes my concern! Especially in a Titan's bedroom!"

"Well, why didn't you give me the guest room?"

"I thought that you would have more respect for Starfire's affairs!" Kori remained silent. Trying hard to contemplate a route of action. "He's a thief Kori. I'm not sure how he got to you. Are you under some sort of ransom? Is he holding you hostage or as a sex slave?"

"How dare you?" The singer fumed, her eyes seemed to glow with her anger. "How dare you question a man's integrity when you don't even know him?"

"He's a criminal. Cut and dry."

"Not everything in this world is so black and white Robin. You don't know my background and you definitely don't know his!"

"Where you from then? Since I don't know your background!"

"I'm from T- Thailand. I'm not sure about my true parents, but I grew up in Thailand, I was raised by a woman who taught me English. Then I remember a man talking to her could offer me a new life. She refused and he kidnapped me. He brought me to America… I overheard what they were saying and bolted… I was later found by an orphanage… and then lived there until I was old enough to live on my own. Then I met Xavier and then my life went uphill. When I knew we had connected, I never looked back."

"—I'm sorry, I—"

"Had no idea? I guess that's always the story. Nobody has an idea until you spell it out for them. Xavier accepts me for who I am and I accept him for who he is. On the right side of the law or not…"

"I'm sorry. It's just that—"

"That you had to witness. Xavier didn't tell me himself, but I can tell you were listening… Or were you watching?" Robin chose to remain silent. "I'm sorry, it was on impulse."

"Seemed like he was pressuring you to say it."

"He was just kidding around… And another thing. My personal life is none of your business. I'm sorry that I exposed you to that. I would have never… I just missed him so much. Anyway… I'll pack my things. Xavier will pick me up tonight and I'll go home." She stood up to leave but Robin beat her to it and grasped her forearm gently.

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"This…" Within a moment of uttering those words, his lips sealed hers for no more than half a minute. Kori pushed him away, eye gradually starting to tear up.

"I can't." She whispered as she slipped away from the room.

--

A relentless pounding shook Titan Tower's foundations. It was early morning and the _masked_ Titan had barely slept a wink in the last few days. He groaned as his last savages of solitude was being taken and drowned by the incessant banging. More alert, yet reluctantly, he made his way to the door and lazily pushed the red OPEN button.

"Yo Robin! How long does it take you to open a blinking door?!" The metallic hybrid yelled since his arms were laden with assorted cases. Robin quirked an eyebrow and tried to compose a welcome.

"I thought you had gone for a few days not a few years. How much stuff did you bring back?"

"Man, spare technical parts are dead cheap in that city and I couldn't resist. Besides, I told Rae and BB that I would carry what I brought, so I am."

Robin laughed for the first time in ages. "Well, it's good to have you guys back. I was starting to get lonely."

"—She walked out on you didn't she!" The emerald Changeling taunted. "As soon as you tried to fuck her she bolted."

"That was cold BB, even for you. I know this trip hasn't been—"

"Don't start Cy! I don't know why you're sticking up for him… Wait, I do know, but that's not the point. He just can't handle it that it was his fault that Starfire went away… and the second another girl with flaming red hair and green eyes comes along with long legs; HE'S ALL OVER HER!" Beast Boy fumed as he promptly dumped his bag and walked into the garage. Moments later the smell of burnt rubber filled the two Titan's nostrils.

"Beast Boy is in serious need of anger management or some professional help with his issues." The monotone beauty clarified.

"I thought you were the professional Raven." Cyborg quoted with his eyebrow raised. Raven could have blushed if she had that natural reaction. Instead she just ignored him and turned her attention to her leader.

"I hope that you weren't too lonely in this tower." The hidden message was overlain, but Robin didn't seem to pick it up. However Cyborg did. He kicked Beast Boy's overnight bag with his foot and grunted as it bounced on to the top of the pile; mumbled something that sounded like he was going out for a drive and for them to stay out of trouble and then left. The two most mysterious Titans with troubled pasts stared at each other before any one of them broke the silence. The mystic began to feel heat rise in her cheeks under her Leader's stony glare.

"So… What did you get up to?" Robin asked, baffled by her gradual tint. Raven shrugged.

"Celebrating, fixing the tower, reading…"

"… Coping with Beast Boy's insults." She nodded.

"Incessantly." Silence. "…So, what did you get up to?"

"I wish I could gouge my eyes out."

"Why?"

"It's nothing."

"Robin, just tell me, otherwise it will play on your mind." The _masked_ leader let out a string of incoherent babble and curses. "…English would help." He breathed in deeply.

"I mean, she looked almost like her, acted almost like her, showed kindness and compassion and had an excellent singing voice which she didn't have… And she's with a criminal. I saw her fucking a convict. I could have arrested him, and yet I didn't. I watched and let him fuck her… and guess what. He knew I was there."

"…He knew? You're saying that Kori was sleeping with another guy?" Robin nodded solemnly. "…And you're complaining because?" Raven asked perplexed.

"…I lost her… and now I feel as if I've just lost her again… Why can't I keep a single relationship? They always end in disaster."

"Maybe, you just haven't met someone who could be your match."

"Oh right, someone like who Raven?" He snaps, grasping her shoulders violently. The Mystic gasped as she glared towards those _masked_ eyes. She chewed the inside of her cheek endlessly as neither of their features softened. Then it happened. A ton of bricks pounding on marble lips. His lips ravished hers in desperation… and hers met his with equal passion.

--

The Changeling fumed as he increased his grip on the rubber, making it groan and burn in agony. The screech did not satisfy his need for destruction. He wanted to tear something apart… Even is it was his own arm. She had always said to focus on another pain than the one you are feeling… _Grr can't stop thinking about her… and she's the damned reason I'm in this effin' mess. I should be over this… It's been months! Months and it's a fucking new year!_

He growled dangerously as he made the engine collapse, leapt off before the vehicle collided into the alley, and watched the fireworks and trundged off towards the park.

Laughter. Joy. The two emotions that he felt he didn't have the capacity to touch anymore. Then someone waved at him… Intrigued, he walked over and planted himself next to the figure.

"Wow, I've never met a titan face-to-face before." He looked up to se that a wonderful blonde with a cheery high pitched voice was talking to him.

"Would you like an autograph? Maybe you should take a picture, just in case it rains and the ink runs." His tone was gruff and her facial expression faltered. She shifted nervously while looking away, blinking back her offended tears. Beast boy mentally slapped himself and shakily put a soft palm on her vibrating shoulder.

"Hey." He began softly. "I didn't mean to be rough with you. It's just… I'm not having a very good day." He apologised profusely in a softer tone before she turned around, used the corner of her pale blouse to dry her eyes and smiled delicately. It warmed his heart. His heart started to beat and ceased to ache. "Hey…" He murmured again. The blonde giggled as she took his hand in hers and led him away.

--

_'Go and tell a nigga no, wit a ass so fat. Hey why you wanna go and do that love, huh Hey-Hey why you wanna go and do that, do that. Hey-Hey why you wanna go and do that-that-that'_

The metallic teen bobbed gently to the beat while he cruised along the city streets; replaying everything that had happened since the peacemaker of the tower left. Her smile always lit up anyone's day and the way she always looked for new ways on helping people. That was what the Titans were meant to represent, and she met the task to perfection. After all, charitable acts should always be towards your home and family before you help other people… though many people today tend to overlook that. He looked out his window and saw a mixed race young woman with long black hair and green eyes that seemed to be in distress… Wanting a distraction from his represent situation he stopped the car and beeped. "Hey! Do you want a lift?" The girl looked up, suspiciously at first but nodded slowly and proceeded towards the T-Car.

"Wow, thanks. It's not every day a girl gets offered a lift from a guy... especially a Titan."

"You're welcome little lady. So, what's your name?"

"It's Chasiti. Well, Chas for short if you can't remember. I mean, with all the people you save day on and day out… Must be challenging."

"Hey, I'm part machine, and named Cyborg if you didn't already know."

"I did know… Could you drop me off to The House? I'm meeting my friend for cream." Cyborg laughed.

"Cream… what, extra-whipped?"

"On top of hot chocolate, of course." The laugh reverberated through her body and he smiled at what was the most beautiful and natural thing he had ever seen.

"Congratulations." He murmured as nodded to the tenderness of her belly. She rubbed it softly and sighed.

"Not much of an achievement." She whispered inaudibly. The mood of car sobered after that remark as Cyborg pulled up to The House where a slender semi dark-crimson leant against the pale wall in a casual manner, allowing the breeze to ruffle her tresses. Chas glanced outside smiling briefly as she spotted her friend. "Thank you Cyborg."

"You're welcome to it. Aren't you related to Ms Charles?" Chas nodded in response and stepped outside of the car. The slender figure walked out to greet her, steadily growing cautious as she recognised the car. "Kori?" the driver asked questioningly. Kori subconsciously toyed with a lock of loose hair.

"Um… Hello Cyborg, how are you?"

"I'm fine… What about you? Did Robin do something to offend you in some way?"

"I do not wish to delve into that. I think he was just… jealous. He does not seem to be the type of person to like things being out of his control or reach."

"You could say that. Well, take care of yourself and look after her." He dismissed, not sure which girl he wanted to be cared for more, before he pulled away. Kori and Chas waved politely before stepping out of the increasingly chilly air. They sat down in their usual spot by the _Petit Mer_ and ordered a hot chocolate with surplus whipped cream and mocha with extra froth. An awkward silence passed until Kori worked up the courage to shatter it.

"So, Chas… how was your Christmas?" Chas looked at her blankly before actually deciding how to respond. She chose not to. "Chas? You know you can tell me anything. What happened darlin'?" She continued to slowly stir the powdered whipped cream into her hot beverage. What could she say without freaking Kori and herself out even more? She sighed, gazing at the multi-coloured metallic fin flippers, inhaled deeply, exhaled lightly to cool the chocolate, drank deeply and inhaled once more before closing her eyes. Kori put an encouraging palm on her shoulder, but didn't say anything.

"Kori… At Christmas… I found out that…" Her voice quietens considerably. "…That…" The first tear fall for sorrow. "I am…" The second tear for joy before she wipes it away thoughtfully. "I'm pregnant."

Another period of suppressed noise enveloped the table. Her first instinct was to run… but then she would be just like her friend who always gave advice but never followed her own. The crimson haired woman's first instinct was to congratulate her for the blessing of her new child… But from the mass of tears that she was shedding, she realised that it wasn't such a grand occasion as it would be in her culture. Then another question rang up. _'Who is the father?'_ Heart-wrenching herself, she embraced the younger girl in an embracing hug.

"I would say congratulations… but how? I don't remember you having a boyfriend."

"I… don't." Realisation soon dawned on Kori and she held Chas tighter, drying her tears and trying hard not to cry along with her.

"We'll get through this Chas. I don't know anybody who is as strong as you." Chas nodded with new gained confidence, but still had a worried look on her face. "How far are you?"

"One trimester." Kori nodded and started on her mocha while Chas sipped her hot chocolate, whipping the cream even more.

The House door jingled; through it emerged a blissful couple, hands intertwined and smiling broadly. Matt was in that said coupling… Carli, however, wasn't. Kori and Chas looked up, perplexed at the scenario.

"Um… Matt, who's this?" Matt proceeded over with a broad smile.

"This is… Rebecca… We've been together for a few weeks."

"Hi…" The brunette greeted… but was soon confronted by a rather upset brunette. Carli looked at the couple and gaped.

"Matt… who is she?"

"Carli… get over yourself, it's over between us." Matt warned casually, not feeling any emotion.

"Yeah, you scanty whore. Why can't you just leave him alone?" Rebecca snarled.

"You idiot. He'll never want you for anything more than your body!" Carli pointed out, trying to reason with her. But alas, the world has become so cruel, that kindness seldom works in the society.

"You distasteful little wannabe. How dare you say that! Just because you didn't carve his fancy or rock his world? Baby, I want to get out of here. Cheap trash affects my senses." She turned in a way and wrinkled her nose in annoyance, while she yanked on Matt's arm and did not even let him have enough time to say goodbye. Carli crumpled down beside Kori in a heap. Determined not to cry, she plastered on a fake smile and quietly asked if their Christmas holidays were good. They nodded, well, Chas wasn't so sure if she should, but she was certain that she didn't want to be the one coddled by more than one person in public.

"What happened Carli? Most people feel better if they talk about it."

"Matt's a bastard. I'll just have to deal with it." The tears in her eyes gave them the message that she was not willing to talk about it, but didn't want to ruin a decent day out in each other's company. "Things didn't work out as planned… he's parents were nice enough, but he was convinced that I had a thing for his adopted brother. I didn't… but now I wish that I did. But, life is never fair is it? So, he believed that I was cheating and went for the next girl who took his fancy. _Rebecca_." She spat the name out as if it was poison. "I'm never falling for a conceited guy like that again. I don't want him to touch me because the thought of it makes my skin crawl."

There was such disdain in her voice that Kori and Chas almost choked on it. So potent, so powerful… It almost made a mockery of what Kori had felt for the Boy Wonder, and he had only kissed Raven… Maybe her judgement had been clouded… but she was positive that they would be together now… Also, she was happy with Xavier…

Even if he was a corporate criminal.

--

He was not enjoying this. Though he was happy to be back in this town and with his girl, he was not overly thrilled to be reunited with one person the irked him more that those damned Titans. Mason Jay. He was still sceptical on what he had done to Kori while he had been away. He was confident that Kori had told him the truth and that she hadn't partaken in anything that Mason had had to offer her. Whether it was material or… otherwise. The _otherwise_ he didn't even want to think about. He had won her heart fair and square. Albeit, maybe not fair and square, but it was with clarity of thought and they had been together for over three months. Had known each other longer. All those secret meetings that they have had over the years while she was a devoted Titan. Their first night was unbelievable, and no one was gonna take her away from him.

"Doesn't it bother you that I had her in my arms while you were half way across the world?"

"You know, you would be a lot more bearable if you could keep your damn mouth shut for ten consecutive minutes!"

"I bet you would like that. Knowing that your _darlin'_ is a loyal beautiful woman. Well, she's more a vixen when the hunter's have gone away." Mason smirked at the sight of tic working Xavier's lower jaw. He had a grim line of dissatisfaction for a mouth. _I really don't like that man._ The thought reverberated in his mind as Mason walked out of his office to use the facilities. After a few minutes of solitude, James walked through the doors and patted Xavier on the back.

"Heard the Japanese deal went bust… At least you tried."

"Don't sugar coat anything with me James. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh. Jay pissing you off again? You know he's only winding you up so that you actually break up with her."

"The fact is that I'm not going to! I've worked way too hard to keep her with me."

"Well, I'm sure there's love over gold."

"Oh for the love of God will you just stop! I told you, I'm not in the mood, so why don't you go fuck yourself and get over it."

"Can't. Some of us have to suck ass while others get their asses sucked upon. Meeting in seven."

"Oh joy." Xavier snapped a pencil in his palm. "Boss has a new motive."

"Or just resourcing our chemical assets."

"The xenothium? I told him that was strictly my department."

"Tell that to the board of directors…" James checked his jet Rolex. "Ya, we need to get going." Xavier nodded in aggravation, but moved nonetheless. The walked down briskly in their signature swaggers, not even acknowledging the secretary's or her assistant's appreciative stares. Linda spun her own string of sexapades to her mate as they giggled and wished thoughtfully in their dirty bored minds. The two businessmen finally appeared in the boardroom, filling up the last two seats.

"Since the prince and the pauper are now here, shall we begin?"

"Indeed." Mr. Danbury concurred. "The review board has cause for concern about this firms chemical imports and exports. It seems that xenothium is in popular demand, not only in the countries that are war, but it also seems to be in demand with the underworld. I do hope that this organisation does not cater towards organised crime. However, that is beside the point. This legal incorporation needs to be more vigilant towards the artefacts within its name. Tell me, who is in charge of the chemical operation?"

Xavier lifted his arm up. "That would be me Sir."

"Are you alone in that department?"

"I prefer to work alone."

"How is the security on your part?"

"Secure. There are only three passwords. One that is mine alone, on the belongs to our Boss Favian and the other one that is within the Board of directors that each of those twelve members have, including you, I believe."

"Indeed. However, human error on your part could be the reason why xenothium stocks are depleting due to that bandit Red X. I think that you should consider having a partner."

"That would be plausible, nonetheless, all positions have been filled and all our persona have been stretched tightly across out affairs."

"Which is why we have come to a conclusion."

"Who is we and what is that conclusion?" Xavier asked with a confident voice but a nervous gut.

"I, Mr. Danbury and Mr. Wilson have come to the conclusion that we will have a floater; a person that is not rooted to two different departments at one time and has loyalty with them both. The person who is the floater will be chosen from the assistants that the firm currently have. The first person that we have decided will be aiding with the affairs concerning the chemical trade and one of aspect of this business. That first is, Mason Jay." A round of applause echoed as Mr. Danbury finished his speech. Xavier couldn't help but feel gutted and notice how smugly Mason's facial features had been arranged.

"Since there are no objections, we will take our leave and leave Mr. Wilson to discuss the other floater opening with the junior board members and Mr. Jay." Six of the men left the room, leaving the rest to deliberate. Mason took it upon himself to stand up and make his way towards Xavier.

"Guess we'll be working very closely together." Xavier could only grimace.

--

A crimson-midnight haired woman twiddled her pen leisurely as she listened as attentively as she could to the speech that was being spoken. The public in Europe was demanding a tour, and Ms. Charles was eager for it to become a reality. Due to her success, Kori was going to be the star of the show and be in the company of other new bands performing. Honestly, her mind was still on the moments that had been lived through today. Chas being raped, becoming pregnant and still deciding to keep the baby. Carli being cheated on and then the idiot had the nerve to show up with that brunette who clearly isn't naturals… And then there's Xavier… Her mind was still in the shower with Xavier and all the ripples that his body made.

"Kori?" Ms. Charles questioned. "Are you with us this afternoon?"

Kori blinked her eyes open rapidly and nodded with a light pink tinge to her high cheekbones.

"Well then, I can tell you that you will be working with a representative from Wilson Inc. as they will be funding this tour. A generous gift in return for a contact of performing at all their functions."

"Which representative?"

"A Mr. Jay I believe."

And the day… just got a little more complicated.

--

Cruising around in stylish car should be the ultimate relaxation for a guy, but the saying could not be said for the Titanium Titan. This had to be the single loneliest drive that he had ever experienced, which had only been lightened up by the presence of that young lady. Chas. She didn't deserve what she was going through. He couldn't understand the society could be so cruel and actually let psychos let that on the streets. He shook his head in disgust and prayed that she didn't have to go through it alone. Or maybe she knew who the father was. He couldn't be sure. He barely knew her and already he was concerned for her as if she was his little sister. Absentmindedly, he glanced out of the window and saw a emerald and gold blur. He paused the car for a second and called out a familiar name. The man with emerald hair turned around and waved happily. He pulled the blonde up and ran over to where Cyborg was waiting.

"So, who's the little Lady?"

"This is Helena Triennia. She's great isn't she?" Beast boy explained, completely smitten while Helena giggled politely.

"As long as you think so, I will too. I take it that you're not coming back to the tower anytime soon."

"No way dude. I have a special person to take of thank you very much." He hugged her briefly.

"It was nice meeting you Cyborg." Helena smiled. Cyborg nodded in response, beeping as he put the car into gear and drove off. Helena giggled some more as she tugged Beast boy through the park into the thick emerald forest. Heads over heels, he followed her without a second thought until she turned around sharply and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Immediately he began to feel light-headed.

"Wh… what's happening? Helena?" His vision began to blur. The rest of his words came out as one incoherent dribble as he stumbled back to lean again a tree. Vines soon wrapped around his torso, reducing his amount of air intake. Helena smirked slyly.

"Maybe I should have told you. My mother is Poison Ivy."

-

_Home again_. The metallic coated Titan sighed as he closed the garage door again. He couldn't help but smirk as Beast Boy's new-found happiness with another blonde…_ Who would have thought?_ Well, he could have guessed. If only he could find happiness… The only times he had was in the Stone Age where he could never go back to and with Jinx… but now she had turned good and was now with Kid Flash… She had always wanted a fast guy… he didn't realise just how fast. Again, he felt like the odd one out. Everyone seemed to be pairing up… unconventionally, but pairing up nonetheless.

He crossed over to the elevator to check the status reports in the main room, and realised that Beast Boy had tampered with his music system again. He smiled; BB would always brightened up the weirdest places. The elevator doors opened to reveal the Rec. Room… and a scene that he could have lived without.

Two of his team mates… on the sofa… exploring each other's bodies as if there was no tomorrow… Exploring wasn't the word. _Groping_. In addition, their own music escalating as their pleasure increased.

Cyborg shook his head violently. _Going down_. The elevator doors closed as he plummeted back down to the garage. _I think I need to work on my car… and think about buying a new sofa… Dear Lord what is the world coming to?_

--

Frustrated fingertips rapped rapidly across the slim keyboard of the silver laptop. MSN was a wonderful invention and since he had come back to an empty house, he decided to converse with James and apologise for why he had been such an ass at work today.

"Seriously James, I had no right. It's just that."

_"That what? Didn't you see Kori before you came into work?"_

"I did. We were doing stuff and then got interrupted."

_"I see. The guy didn't cool the fire from his loins."_

"Ya…"

_"And then you got cranky and took it out on everyone but tried very hard to compose yourself at the meeting."_

"Yea well… Oh, I have an e-mail from the firm. They must have made a decision on where Mason's gonna be working. Damn, I hope it's somewhere very far away."

_"You and me both bro."_ A jingle of keys from the door alert Xavier that Kori is home. A smile warms his features as she walks over and kisses him deeply.

"How was your day honey?" She asked in earnest.

"Shit. Yours babe?"

"Crap."

"Want to make it better?"

"Indeed." Before she could get out the next syllable, his lips covered hers within an instant, sucking gently at her strawberry lip gloss. Kori responded with equal lust and knotted her fingers within his soft hair, tugging at it gently as he moved lower to suckle her neck. His tongue swirled circles around the beads in her necklace and massaged her pulse. She threw her head back in pleasure before taking off his tie and undoing his shirt buttons to reveal the torso that she had become accustomed to. Taking a brief glance at the computer, as noticed that there was an urgent e-mail. "Darlin', you have mail… and it seems urgent." He kissed her lips to silent her.

"It can wait."

"No, it's flashing so I don't think it can. Besides, I have a package to open and it was pretty urgent. So, how about you read you're e-mail, I open my package and then we return back to square one."

"And square one is?" A tender kiss is placed on his cheek. "Alrighty then." They both separated to explore what they both had in store. Simultaneously, the smile on their beaming faces failed to spark up the room. They turned on each other.

"Do you want to explain this?" They yelled at exactly the same time. Kori fought hard to keep her tears at bay. Xavier tried hard to keep his temper in check.

"While I was away, you were planning on running away with Mason?"

"How dare you? You know very well that I do not even like the guy. While you were in Japan, you took your prized secretary and spoilt yourself with brothel after brothel!"

"Maybe I should have if I knew that the girl I cared about was lusting after the man I hate most. If anything, why couldn't you have gone back with Robin huh?"

"I probably should have."

"Guess what, he already knows what you look like naked and what he has to do to get you going. So why don't you crawl back and let him use you and break your heart all over again!"

"You act like you're so noble! Before I knew you, you were nothing more than a common thief. You still are a common thief!"

"Then why are you still with me?" They were barely centimetres from each other when he whispered the words. She could feel his rage and he could feel hers… and he wanted to extinguish it. He pushed her violently onto the floor and straddled her hips. "You're mine Kori… and you always will be." He kissed her fiercely with a passion she hadn't known before… Was she really being dominated but at the moment, she didn't want to fight. Instead she moaned lustfully and returned his efforts by pushing off his shirt and stroking his back admirably. Enticed by her actions, he leaned to one side in order for them to roll over so that she would be on top. Influenced deeply by his lust, Kori pulled off her top to reveal her scantily clad breasts while leaning down towards Xavier.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Because I want you."

"I have to leave in a week."

"With Mason?" She nods. He kisses her harshly. "I'm not letting you go."

"You won't have to… Make love to me Xavier…" Kori murmured before she leaned down to kiss him while her fingers found a path to his belt.

--

"Is everything set in motion?"

"The boy is paranoid and the girl is on tour. The Titans are utterly clueless and the Changeling has been captured. What are your next direction Sir?"

"Free the Changeling, let him tell his friends of the Tamaranian's whereabouts."

"And what of the girl?"

"Tell your nephew to bring her here so that we may begin. And make sure to drive the boy over the edge so that he must call for help."

"But who would he call? His uncle is not the loving kind."

"Who do you think he will call. In this complicated life that he lives in, he will call upon desperate measures to ensure that he gets what he wants."

--

The queues were long and tiresome at Jump City Hospital, but Chas couldn't be happier that she didn't have to go through her ordeal alone. Over the past month, she had grown fond of being able to speak to Cyborg and having him there to help her out when the going got tough. Now, he was right by her side in a hologram induced image. He smiled as her briefly before it turned into a sigh of annoyance as the numerous women who tried to get his number. All he wanted to do was make sure that Chas got through the day. It was now February and she was four months along and beginning to show.

"Miss Raphael?" Chas instantly perked up when her name was called and tugged gently on Cyborg's arm.

"That's us." The walked cautiously to the room and saw Dr. Vicman. He looked up from his paperwork with a broad smile; it had an extra wattage to see that Chas had company with her.

"Ah, Miss Chastiti, ready for our check up?" She nodded happily and laid down on the table. "Have there been any problems? Or anything unusual you would like to point out?"

"My morning sickness has stopped. But I think that is a good thing." Cyborg smiled along with her as he looked at the scene.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. You're looking towards a healthy baby Miss Chastiti. Congratulations!" She giggled merrily as she climbed down from the bed and collected her baby photos. Cyborg put his arm around her waist and led her carefully down the stairs into the car.

"I'm happy for you Chas."

"I'm just happy that you were there with me. Thank you."

"Have you told your Godmother yet?"

"No. I plan on telling her today. I think I better do it by myself though, so if you could take me home please?"

"Of course."

--

Mr. Wilson waited patiently in his office for his nephew to appear. After newly ten minutes, Xavier walked through the doors in his deadly swagger. Favian shook his head in contempt.

"I know you're angry."

"Angry doesn't cover it. I'm livid. How could you send Mason Jay with her, after all we've been through I thought that you might know who my enemies actually are!"

"You need to calm down. Your girlfriend's plane is touching down within an hour. But, no you are not going to get the afternoon off. Your behaviour in this district has been reckless and unbecoming of you."

"It's what happens when your loved ones are ripped out of your life."

"You have only known her for five months. I have known my daughter all her life."

"Again, it always has to be about you."

"She is your cousin, and the only blood tie you have besides me. She's landing within ten minutes and I want you to go and pick her up. After she is brought here, then you may see her."

"Are you serious or are you joking?"

"I do have a heart of that's is what you are implying."

"Then maybe you should show it more."

"I wouldn't be running this firm if I had a heart Xavier. Another reason why you will never be in this position."

--

"Well, I guess that you're home at last?"

"Yes. I am. Thank you Mason for a wonderful trip."

"Kori, you the icing on the cake. I couldn't have had a more pleasurable experience. But there is one thing that I didn't get."

"You did have a lot of women at your feet though."

"But not the one that I wanted." In one second, Mason had pinned her to the wall adjacent to her door and was kissing her roughly. Enraged, Kori pushed him away violently.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Kissing the woman I want."

"I'm taken."

"Sure you are." They stared at each other for the longest of moments, not whether the other one was going to do. "You are a great kisser Miss Anders. I hope you have a pleasant afternoon." Mason left with a smug smirk on his face, mock-saluting as he exited. Kori huffed at his indignant behaviour and opened the door to the apartment. Only to be greeted with a strange clicking or rather ticking sound…

_BOOM!  
_  
Xavier screeched into the parking as she saw smoke, ash, fire and glass erupt from his apartment. Immediately his heart sank as he sprinted up the stairs towards the carnage. With the door wide open, he could see straight towards the blue sky at the other end. Kori's items were there… but she wasn't.

--

"I can't believe that it has been a month and we haven't seen hide nor hair of Beast Boy. I mean, he's not the one to run off and elope!" Cyborg yelled as he scanned over the numerous sightings of emerald hair but none of the owner.

"I know what you mean Cyborg. But until we do find him. There is nothing that we can do." Robin stated. "Don't we'll find him."

"Thanks for your sympathy."

Raven cleared her throat. "We might as well do something more productive than this. He's not gonna burst through those doors and yell 'guys, guys' is he now?"

Albeit to what she had just said, the emerald Changeling ruptured though the door at lightning speed, battered and bruised as if he had been through a massive ordeal.

"Guys, GUYS! I have big news, and I mean really, REALLY HUGE!"

"Spill."

"Kori Anders is our Starfire!"

"Okay… why and how do you know?" Raven asked.

"Well, Cy you remember that blonde, she kidnapped me, but then she got drunk and told me everything, they plan to kidnap Kori Anders because she's actually Starfire!"

"Who plans to kidnap her?" Robin questioned, on the defensive.

"These Samurai people!"

"But how so we know this is true?" Raven queried, not sure if she was ready to meet Starfire again. At that moment, Xavier came through the door but instantly froze at Robin's deadly glare.

"… Because he is… Red X."

* * *

I_ say it's ironic how complicated this is and that I updated on Valentine's Day… No people, am I not in love. I am however still gunning the holiday. Ya… not much of a lemon… but since it's Valentine's day, I don't wanna give anyone ideas. Anyway, thank you to all of you who have waited very, very, very, **VERY**, patiently for this update. I honestly don't know when the next one is going to come, but thank you because you rock! In the order of reviews received… **RedXStarRb, Blonde Shadowcat, Valda, solodancer, StarrGodess, Crimson Black, hecate0808, The First Angel, Rai, jjayno1 Samanthe2121, sweet-ghyny13, Tash Tash, lilstarfan, Miss Rosie Real, teen freak, lil'devil, FallenTeenHearts, pixiepuff101 **and** CereittanyPrincess15!**_

_Oh yeah! I just remembered. I have indeed been tagged by Valda… Grr to her for tagging me when she knows I won't update… C'est la vie. I have decided to tag… two people… One of which I know will update… the other, I have no clue. And I will laugh if she updated today. So the important one. **Crimson Black**! And the other one being Valda! But since I know I only get one… Crimson Black darlin' it's you._

_Keep it real…_

D-I-WaRrIa


End file.
